Mi Inolvidable Traición
by Violet White
Summary: Edward, su héroe, que la rescata de caer al precipicio. Una boda en Las Vegas y unas fotos reveladoras pruebas de una traición, alguien se queda en el altar. Un reencuentro inesperado cambiará el destino de ambos. Cuando el rencor y el engaño son más fuertes ¿Cuál se elige? ¿La dignidad y el ego o el amor? ExB
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es mía**_

Capítulo 1__

_**Una puerta de salida**_

Era un día lluvioso típico clima de forks Washington faltaba una semana para el inicio de clases en el bachillerato de forks y haci bella entrar a una nueva escuela

Esa mañana bella al despertarse en su pequeño cuarto bella presentía que algo nuevo iba a pasar en su vida no sabía ¿Por qué? ¿Ni cómo? Ocurriría pero también recordó que hace dos meses su madre había fallecido trágicamente al querer escalar una montaña de forks era la misma sensación que presentía el día en que su madre murió

Pues ella sabía que su madre era una mujer de retos ella quería saber lo que era la adrenalina de querer escalar una montaña era su más grande sueño Ese día bella estaba en casa de su padre ya que a partir del divorcio de sus padres ella casi no convivía con charle pues se la pasaba viajando con su madre y su esposo Phil Rene estaba muy emocionada ese día pues se iba a cumpliría su más grande sueño y bella no quera interferir quería que su madre fuera feliz a como diera lugar y si ella era feliz escalando una montaña ella no iba a interferir .bella cariño de en verdad no quieres ir –rene la miraba con ojos de desilusión ella esperaba que hicieran eso juntas pero ella conocía muy bien a su chica sabía que no la iba a poder convencer-_mi dulce y querida bella siempre va a hacer como tu Charlie_-lo dijo en sus adentros -lo siento mami pero sabes que yo no soy muy de emociones fuertes por que no mejor vas tú con Phil sé que le encantar-bella vio una mueca de desilusión en la cara de su madre pues ella sabía que rene quería compartir esa aventura con ella – su madre conocía perfectamente a bella y sabía que al insistirle ganaría un no por respuesta –_es mejor no insistir pues tiene el mismo carácter de mula de su padre_-está bien cariño entonces te llevare a casa de tu padre

Su madre tenía una relación cordial con su padre pero era más de amistad que cordial bella

Conocía bien a su viejo sabía que en su corazón el seguía amando profundamente a rene como el primer día en que se vieron en aquella plaza de portan geles en la cual rene tomaba un delicioso helado de vainilla –el favorito de su madre- su madre se abalanzo sobre bella para darle una calurosa despedida quela vería pronto-cuídate babi te extrañare y yo a ti mama-se escuchó la voz de Phil diciendo –por favor niñas no se pongan melodramáticas serán solo unos días para que haci bella pueda convivir un poco más con Charlie no es haci rene- pero por supuesto-nadie se esperaba que esa fuera la despedida de rene haci bella

Se marcharon rumbo a las montañas esa noche bella sentía una apuñalada en el corazón sabía que algo iba a pasar bella se intentaba tranquilizar y cuando por fin lo logro dormito como por cinco minutos entro Charlie muy alarmado casi con lágrimas en los ojos bella muy asustad le pregunto -¿qué pasa papa?¿ qué ocurre? Son las tres de la mañana -¡bella es tu madre me acaban de llamar del hospital! Diciéndome….. le hizo un nudo en la garganta al terminar la oración-que ocurre papa habla por favor ¡le paso algo a mi mama! Habla Charlie-Charlie no pudo más y dejo salir gordas lágrimas por sus mejillas-bella tu madre está muerta

–bella no lo podía creer como podía ser posible que su madre estuviese muerta cuando esta mañana la vio cantando hobby metal –_como pude ser posible nunca la debí dejar ir como pude ser tan estúpida , todo, todo, todo esto es mi culpa_ –el arnés con el cual ella traía puesto se rompió y callo Phil no pudo hacer nada cuando intento agárrala ye era demasiado tarde - bella emitió un grito desgarrador Charlie la abrazo fuertemente para haci intentar saciar su dolor- Charlie le dijo que tenía que ir al hospital a reconocerla cuerpo de rene bella le dijo -quiero ir- pero Charlie no se lo permitió no iba a permitir que su pequeña hija se llevara el dolor más grande del mundo al ver el cuerpo de desfigurado de su medre des pues de una caída de 150 pies de alto- bella tú no puedes ir a ese tipo de lugares es mejor que recuerdes a tu madre como lo que fue y no como lo que quedo de ella te traeré unos calmantes

En su velorio todos preguntaban que como era posible que rene siendo una mujer tan maravillosa hubiese muerto de una manera tan trágica – a bella se le partió el corazón al escuchar ese tipo de comentarios porque eso hacía sentir culpable a bella por la muerte de su madre el saber que ella la pudo detenerla y decirle que no fuera que se quedara con ella pero ella sabía que no había vuelta atrás que ella la apoyo para que escalara esa montaña sin embargo Phil ere el que estaba peor que todos pues el vio cómo su querida rene murió al caer de esa montaña y el vio como estaba su cuerpo todo desfigurado por la caída lo tuvieron que sedar pues no permitía que se llevaran el cuerpo haci que el pobre Phil no pudo más y tomo la trágica decisión de suicidarse y lanzarse al barranco a los tres días de la muerte de rene la familia de Phil esba muy mal otra tragedia se presentaba en su familia primero rene y ahora Phil

Bella no podía más se sentía peor cada vez por la muerte de su madre sabiendo que por su culpa se murió su madre y se suicidó Phil ella pensaba que con su mera presencia le hacía daño a las personas inician por Charlie por haberle quitad el amor de su vida a un que este la trataba de consolar diciéndole –_bella basta ya de que te eches la culpa por la muerte de tu madre y el suicidio de Phil nena por que no fue tu culpa entiende el destino nos hizo una mala jugada_ –pero bella sabía que esto no era cierto y por eso ese día tomo la dura decisión de dejar de estorbar en la vida de los demás y dejar de hacerles daño así que se dirigía hacia su armario saco unos jeans color gris con una blusa de botones color verde con un fondo color blanco se puso sus converse cuando termino de vestirse le escribió un carta a Charlie que decía papa solo quiero decirte que lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y espero que me perdones por lo que voy a hacer pero ere necesario tu yo tenemos que dejar de sufrir yo sé que te arruine la vida al haber incitado la muerte de mi madre y que por mi culpa ella se murió y tu estas sufriendo ´por ella y el hecho de que Phil también se allá muerto por eso eh decidido quitarme del camino para que haci tu borres toda amargura que eh provocado durante los últimos meses desde que mama murió y para cuando tu leas esta carta yo estaré muerta te amo Charlie con todo mi corazón

Atte. Bella

Bella sabía que su decisión era definitiva que no iba a ver marcha atrás con su decisión que acababa de tomar .se dirigía en su vieja crisler a la reservación a la playa la push sabía que ese sería el lugar perfecto para acabar con su vida y dejar de sufrir y de que sufra la gente por su culpa

Edward cullen un joven estudiante de bachillerato había decidido alejarse de la frivolidades que nueva york le ofrecía yaqué que su familia era una de las más ricas de todo Nueva york. su padre Carlisle era dueño de industrias cullen encargada de la compra y venta de bienes raíces esta empresa se caracteriza por que también emplea un sistema ahorrador de agua por el cual cobran millones de dólares a las empresas de bienes raíces por instalar este sistema realmente avanzado pero Edward estaba harto de ese mundo de hipócritas y farsantes . había tenido una desilusión amorosa con _Tanya una mujer que solo lo amo por su dinero pues sabio deslumbrada por todo el dinero que tenía esa familia haci que decidió seducirlo y después enamorarlo para haci poderle quitar todo el dinero que ella quería-_ haci que tomo la decisión de irse a estudiar a un pueblito de Washington llamado forks un lugar en donde nadie lo conoce sus padres Esme y Carlisle se sorprendieron por la noticia de que su pequeño Edward se iba ir a estudiar y a vivir solo con la ventaja que su familia tiene una casa a las afueras del pueblo se encontrada en medio del bosque sus padres le empezaron a preguntar ¿ porque te vas Edward ?

¿Qué acaso no eres feliz con nosotros?-le dijo Esme con lágrimas en los ojos-no no es eso sino no soy feliz con el mundo que nuestra familia representa quisiera saber por un momento que se siente ser un chico normal y _que no se acerquen a él por su dinero_ no estar se escondiendo a cada rato de los paparazis como lo hacemos casi siempre por eso eh tomado la decisión de irme una temporada a forks Washington es un pequeño pueblo

-Pero Edward tu todavía eres menor de edad- le dijo Carlisle con el ceño fruncido por el hecho de que su hijo no era feliz con ellos y él se sentía culpable por eso

-Lose y por eso quiero saber su opinión sobre mi decisión

-Hijo si esa ha sido tu decisión y solo haci eres feliz tienes mi apoyo- dijo la pequeña mujer de ojos color miel-

-A cambio que me prometas algo _yo no puedo atarte a un lugar donde no quieres estar_

-Que –dijo Edward de una manera seca –

-Que vivas en la casa que tenemos en ese lugar-pues yaqué la familia cullen tenía casa por todas partes del mundo a Edward esto ya no le sorprendía

-Está bien si solo haci puedo salir de este lugar acepto tus condiciones

En ese momento se fue Edward como ráfaga de viento a su cuarto para hacer sus maletas –su madre lo despidió con un beso y un abrazo al igual que sus dos hermanos y cuñados-cuídate flacucho –le dijo Emet a su hermano mayor al igual que tu enano -este último le devolvió la sonrisa a aquel hombre de gran masa muscular- estas seguro de hacer esto Edward –es lo que más anhelo en mi vida padre los voy a extrañar se abrazaron y emprendió su ida hacia aeropuerto

Edward había llegado a forks hace como una semana antes de que inician las clase él ya estaba inscrito en el bachillerato de forks su padre se encargó de su inscripción en los días en que Edward había estado en forks desde su llegada no le había dado tiempo de ira a conocer el lugar el había escuchado rumores que había una barranca una hermosa vista al mar haci fue que se subió al volvo sin temor a que lo siguieran los paparazis en ese lugar él se sentía seguro entonces puso música a todo volumen cosa que ya no hacía en mucho tiempo

Bella paro su crisler a un lado de la carretera quería darse prisa para terminar con su dolor y dejar de perjudicar a los demasiado iniciando por Charlie a cual era al que le había hecho mucho daño

Bella se vio parada en la orilla de la barranca con un la punta del pie en el aire _esto es lo correcto yo merezco morir igual o peor que tu mama por favor Charlie espero que me perdone s pero era lo mejor para los dos-si esto es lo correcto_

Edward llega a la reservación se baja de su lujoso volvo para haci poder contemplar hermosa vista al mar pero cuando está parado en el barranco voltea y observa a una joven de aproximadamente de 17 y 18 años vio que tenía un pie en el aire-_está loca si se avienta se va a matar o eso es lo que quiere o no se va a suicidar que hago piensa -_

Bella no se había percatado de que Edward collen la estaba viendo y ere lo que menos quería ella tuviese testigos de la tragedia que iba a acontecer

Edward en ese momento corrió lo más rápido que pudo a ella para evitar la tragedia le grito la chica que se encontrar a 25 metros de distancia de el

-¡NO por favor no lo haga piense en su familia que aran sin usted!

En ese momento bella voltea a ver al hombre que intentaba evitar que se aventara de esa barranca pero las últimas palabras del hombre retumbaron en su cabeza –_piense en su familia que aran sin usted-_bella con lágrimas en los ojos lo ve y le dices

-usted que sabe ni siquiera me conoce además yo no tengo familia y la que tuve la destruí

-Si se avienta usted me aviento yo-en ese momento él pensó que al decirle estas palabras la iba a poder detener pero no fue haci-

Bella sin escuchar estas palabras se precipitó a aventarse antes de que este hombre la tomara del brazo para evitar la tragedia que iba a acontecer

Edward se quedó parado con shock pues no podía creer que esa joven mujer se allá atrevido a terminar con su vida-con temor se asomó al vacío y vio como la joven era ahogaba por la fuerza de las olas pero en eso vio como una ola la tumbo la cual no permitió que volviera salir fue cuando él es armo de valor y sin pensar que si se aventaba él también podía morir ahogadero eso no le importaba en ese momento solo pensó en salvar la vida de aquella joven mujer que su propósito era terminar con su vida de esa manera fatal inhalo aire y sin pensarlo más se aventó al agua

_**Espero que les haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo. Denle una oportunidad**_

_**Abrazos de oso para todas**_

_**Violett White**_


	2. Yo Y Mis Mundos De Salvación

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenien Meyer pero la historia es mía**

Capitulo dos

Yo y mis mundos de salvación

Se sentían los golpes de las olas traspasando su piel el agua estaba helada, volteo hacia todas partes pero no la vio por ningún lado y entonces se sumergió, mientras ella se hundía lentamente y cuando la vio inconsciente la tomo del brazo e intentando luchar contra ese mar feroz pero en lo único que pensaba el en ese momento era en salvarla

La arrastro hacia la orilla y bombeo sus manos en su pecho para que ella escupiera el agua al ver que no funcionaba le dio respiración de boca a boca ella abrió los ojos y escupió el agua

Cuando bella abrió los él le grito – ¿acaso estás loca? En que estabas pensado en terminar tu vida haci –bella en ese momento no razonaba ninguna palabra que a aquel tipo extraño le decía pues ella en lo único en que pensaba en terminar ese dolor que ella ocasionaba y que emanaba en las persona -pero una parte de ella a un seguía sin reaccionar pero eso solamente duro cinco minutos y en ese momento bella se precipitó a reclamarle a aquel tipo que la había rescatado de morir ahogada en aquella barranca

-quien te crees tú para reclamarme por lo que iba a hacer no tenías ningún derecho en salvarme –bella se lo decía con voz de reclamo-mientras mientras dejaba salir unas lágrimas-

-simplemente hice lo que cual cualquier otra persona hubiese hecho

-Pero porque por que arriesgar tu vida por alguien como yo que no vale la pena -bella se lo decía haciendo hipos -hubieras dejado que me matara, yo solamente provoco dolor

Bella estaba sentada sobre la arena mientras Edward hincado se abalanzo sobre la chica al ver que esta no paraba de llorar

Bella con llanto le decía -quíteme las manos de encima usted no tenía ningún derecho….no tenia

Edward no escuchaba solo quería que aquella mujer dejara de llorar _que acaso tu vida están mala para conllevarte a hacer esta locura pero porque querer terminar tu vida así_ pensó, Edward no dijo ninguna palabra

Charlie Swan al llegar a casa llamo a bella-bella cariño en donde esta-Charlie al ver que ella no contestaba pensó que estaría en su habitación pero al abrí la puerta encontró una carta al leer el contenido Charlie se dice en sus adentros-bella ahora que estupidez vas a hacer- en ese momento Charlie salió corriendo de aquella y habitación puso a cientos de alarmas de búsqueda para que encuentren a bella pero fue en vano no encontraron nada y afuera de su casa había cientos de policías viendo las posibles rutas de escape que esta podía tomar para acabar con su vida

Bella paro el llanto le dijo a que tenía que ir a casa Edward le dijo –no te preocupes yo te llevo mi carro está estacionado muy cerca de aquí-bella contesto con un rotundo- no quiero ir sola –Edward frunció el ceño pues no confiaba mucho en aquella mujer de ojos color chocolate después de lo que acababa de pasar –si la dejo ir es capaz de que choca su camioneta para continuar con su locura

-no estoy muy seguro ya está atardeciendo y la carretera de noche es peligrosa invéntate una excusa collen pero no la dejes ir sola

Sé que no confías en mi después-se lo decía haciendo hipos como niña pequeña -delo que acaba de pasar hace un rato pero prometo no hacer una locura-Edward hizo una mueca sínica pues era verdad no confiaba en ella-

Bella se levantó del arena y se dirigía hacia su camioneta en ese momento siente como un brazo de hierro la tomo por su antebrazo-por favor prométeme que no vas acometer una locura-bella le prometo que no are una locura-se soltó de aquel brazo que la retenía y se fue hacia su camioneta - en ese momento escucha un grito-almenos quisiera saber su nombre –bella se volteó y dio una respuesta seca-mi nombre es algo que a usted no le interesa saber además no es momento de formalidades-

Ese hombre solo intentaba ser amable pero era muy o vía la respuesta –bella sin mirar atrás se subió a su crisler .la idea de chocar su camioneta y matarse era tentadora pero no podía hacer eso pues ella se di cuenta que tras el espejo retrovisor venia un volvo siguiéndola ella sabía que era aquel tipo el cual la salvo y al que también le había negado decir su nombre

Edward sabía que no podía confiar en ella y era preferible que pareciera un loco maniático siguiendo a alguien que ni siquiera conoce

Bella estaba cerca de su casa y se imagina que a su padre le iba a tener quedar un millón de explicaciones el porqué de su locura volvió a ver el espejo retrovisor al parecer aquel carro ya no la venia siguiendo Edward se da cuenta que ya no iba a ser necesario seguirla pues aparentemente su casa estaba cerca haci que dio la vuelta y se precipito a irse a su de nuevo a su casa

Bella cuando llego vio en el jardín estacionadas 6 patrullas y vio a tres policías a alado de Charlie ya que lo demás estaban buscándola cuando Charlie la vio se abalanzó sobre ella para decirle –en donde estabas bella no sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti cuando me dejaste esa carta pensé lo peor –Charlie se separó de aquel abrazo y con la cara enfurruñada y con el ceño fruncido le dijo-¿Por qué hueles a agua de mar?

Bella no le podía mentir a su padre sabía que se iba a dar cuenta-estuve en la barranca de la reservación

Pero claro que estúpido fui como no busque ahí ¿y qué hacías ahí bella?-su voz era de enojo-

Los ojos de bella no pudieron más aguantar el llanta haci que sin medir las consecuencia le conto todo a Charlie-morirme Charlie no quería causar más sufrimiento de lo que ya eh causado iniciando por la muerte de mama-la voz de bella se ahogaba en llanto-en ese momento podía sentir como el corazón de Charlie se rompía en mil pedazos por lo que aquella palabras significaban

-bella ya te eh dicho mil y un veces que la muerte de tu madre no fue tu fue una mala jugada que nos deparo el destino –Charlie estaba enojado y triste a la vez por el hecho de que su chica se allá querido suicidar por algo que ella no tiene la culpa –

-no me digas mentiras yo sé que todo fue por mi culpa Charlie porque tu mejor que yo sabes que eso es verdad

-Los ojos de Charlie empezaron a brotar unas lagrimes al escuchar las palabras de bella -¡ya basta bella de que sigas pensando que todo lo que pasa es por tu culpa! ¡Cómo te hago entender de que no es haci.-bella no decía ni una palabra pues eso era lo que quería evitar que su papa sufriera-dime bella –con voz de reclamo-en algún momento te detuviste a pensar en mí! De que sería mi vida sin ti porque tu bella aunque no lo creas eres la razón de mi vida de que yo siga vivo además hija la vida sigue son pruebas por las cuales tenemos que pasar

-perdóname Charlie por a ver in tentado hacer una estupidez como esa fui tan egoísta-bella parresia como una niña regañada por a ver hecho una travesura se abalanzó sobre su padre para darle un fuerte abrazo mientras Charlie le daba un beso en la mejilla -por favor bella promete que no volverá s a hacer ese tipo de estupideces-

Perdóname papa prometo que no va a volver a suceder -ambos con lágrimas en los ojos se separaron Charlie la llevo a dentro de la casa para que se diera una ducha y se pusiera ropa seca

Edward al llegar a su casa no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica que se quería suicidar la pregunta era -¿Por qué querer acabar con su vida de una manera tan trágica? porque e porque- Edward esa noche no pudo dormir por el hecho de que porque alguien tan joven querría terminar haci su vida al día siguiente su padre Carlisle marco a la casa para preguntado que como estaba Carlisle holló algo extraño a su hijo tras el teléfono el pregunto -¿te pasa algo hijo? si ocurre algo puedes contarme –Edward no les podía decir la verdad se iban a alarmar por el hecho de que su hijo allá saltado al vacío con el peligro de morir ahogado para rescatar a aquella joven que trataba de quitarse la vida-no me pasa nada Carlisle es solo que los extraño- la voz de Edward carraspeo tras el teléfono

-pues entonces regresa hijo tu madre, tus hermanos y yo te extrañamos como no te imaginas nos haces falta Edward

-lo siento papa pero no voy a regresar al menos quiero terminar mis estudios en este lugar- escucho la voz de Carlisle con desilusión-

-Papa ya estoy muy cansado y me quiero ir a dormir yo después te marco dile a mama y a mis hermanos que los amo

-Está bien yo les dijo cuídate mucho te quiero hijo

-Y yo a ti papa-y en eso colgó-

Charlie no se despegaba de bella ni un segundo pues quería ver que su chica estuviese bien y ver una señal de ataque por si volvía a ocurrir lo de la otra vez pero no fue haci bella tenía que estar bien para su papa a un que tu viese que disimula .Ella intentaba calmarlo para que se dejara de preocuparse ella le juro que no volverá a hacer lo de la otra vez

Bella se tenía que preparar para el inicio de clases iba a estudiar en una nueva escuela para bella esto parresia intimidante se había vuelto tímida y retraída más de lo que ya era desde la muerte de su madre

El domingo en la noche Edward estaba de lo más normal pero sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica él se hacía de la idea que tenía que olvidar eso ya que tal vez nunca la iba a volver a ver

A la mañana siguiente bella se levantó temprano como de costumbre se dirigió al armario para ponerse un jeans azul con unos tenis una blusa blanca y su chamarra café mostaza ese día estaba lloviendo como de costumbre desayuno más que un cereal con leche no tenía mucha hambre se subió en su crisler para dirigirse al bachillerato

Mientras tanto Edward hacia un poco de ejercicio y se dirigió a bañarse para haci luego vestir se como de costumbre pantalón de mezclilla azul camisa negra ya que en ese lugar podía ser el mismo

-Hoy comienza mi nueva vida –se subió en su volvo para haci ir a la gasolinera lo atendió un hombre muy amable moreno y un poco robusto de baja estatura cuando le pago al hombre dio las gracias y se fue al bachillerato es cuando a todo volumen iba escuchando is mi libe de Bonjovie

Puso su auto en el estaciona miento de la escuela vaya que si es una escuela grande

Bella todavía no bajaba de crisler le daba miedo ese mar de gente a la cual no conocía

Edward se quedó en su auto viendo a aquella gente que lo miraba a él y a su auto bueno que esperabas collen era obvio no puedes aparentar algo que no eres ese es tu destino y nunca lo vas a poder cambiar

Con forme caminaba escuchaba murmullos de el a su alrededor

¿Pero quién es ese chico? Seguramente viene de fueras

Pero por supuesta una hermosura como esa no es de este planeta

Tendrá novia

Pero qué lindo auto de seguro lo robo

No lo creo te aseguro que es un simple niño mimado

A Edward este tipo de comentarios ya no le afectaban ya los había oído de muchas personas

Mientras que bella se bajó todo el mundo la miraba se sentía un hormiga insignificante parada enfrente del rascacielos más grande del mundo sentían las miradas de desprecios de ella y escucho comentarios de ella

Pero que flaca está segura que es bulímica porque ese cuerpo no se tiene con simple ejercicio

Ya viste el vejestorio que trae por auto

Oh pero que linda chica espero que algún día quiera salir con migo

Sigue soñando pero eso nunca va a pasar

Su primera clase era la de algebra no era una de sus clases favoritas pues le gustaba más leer que hacer ecuaciones todos se le quedaban viendo como un bicho raro en especial Ángela la cual no soportaba que Mike viera a otra chica que no fuera ella

Edward tenía su primera clase de historia del arte con una maestrea de cincuenta años la cual tenía nombre de Cathy era una mujer muy amable con los demás

Cuando sonó la campana bella tomo sus libros para dirigirse a l laboratorio de la señora Rachel

Edward se dirigía al laboratorio de la señorita Rachel al llegar al laboratorio la maestra le asigno la mesa tres era la única que no estaba ocupada a Edward le llamo la atención una lechuza disecada que se encontraba en la mesa de los materiales

Bella entro al laboratorio la maestra le dijo- te sentaras con aquel chico de allá Edward él también es nuevo igual que tu

**Espero que les haya gustado el siguiente capítulo estará mejor abrazos de oso para todas **

**Atte. Violett White **


	3. Volverte A Ver

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía **

Capitulo tres:

Volverte a ver

Todos los demás chicos se sintieron decepcionados pues todos querían ser la pareja de isabella swan si el primer día y todos se sabían su nombre no solo el de ella sino también el de Edward ellos dos eran la novedad

Bella se dirigía a su asiento no le veía la cara al chico sentado en el otro asiento ye que este estaba volteado

Edward no se dio cuenta en que momento había una chica sentado junto a él y que mucho menos que era la misma chica él había salvado de morir ahogada en aquella barranca bella no volteaba a ver al chico ni el a ella hasta que la maestra les paso el microscopio sin darse cuenta sus manos se encontraron unidas la una con tra la otra y fue en ese momento cuando sus miradas se encontraron y en ese momento Edward dijo

-tu otra vez la chica suicida de la barranca –lo dijo en modo de sorpresa –

-y tú el chico que evito que mejorara mi vida –bella lo dijo de una manera seca –

-Señores no es hora de platicar póngase a trabajar-dijo la profesora con voz rotunda y seca-

Edward le cedió el microscopio a bella-bella comenzó a ver la raíz de cebolla que habían colocado en el portaobjetos el la miraba

_.el mundo están pequeño nunca me imaginé que te iba a volver a ver desdés a aquel día en que te aventaste a aquella barranca si supieras que desde ese día no he podido dejar de imaginarme que hubiera pasado si yo no te sacaba del agua_ -bella sintió la mirada y casi podía leer sus pensamientos –_nunca esperabas encontrarte a la chica suicida que se aventó a aquella barranca pues aquí me tienes frente a ti otra vez pero sin embargo ya me arte que toda la gente se me quede viendo y murmure a mis espaldas-_acaso no tenemos trabajo que hacer – bella lo dijo de una manera seca y enojada-

Edward no dijo se sintió a penado de que la chica lo haya descubierto de que él no le quitaba la mirada de encima–Edward hizo como que leía su libro cuando termino de utilizar el telescopio pregunto

- Puedo-bella asintió con la cabeza –

Bella solo quería que terminara su clase para no tener que estar más a lado de aquel tipo que vio cómo se iba a suicidar

Cuando terminaron el trabajo se hizo un silencio de un minuto que más bien parresia de200 años

Cuando sonó el timbre bella se sintió liberada tomo sus libros y salió casi corriendo del laboratorio el la intento alcanzar pero tropezó con Erick al cual le tiro todos sus libros y se tuvo que detener a recoger el desastre que él había ocasionado

-perdón no medí cuenta –le dijo el hombre de mediana estatura de cabello negro-

- no…no es tu culpa yo fui el que no se fijó-se agacho a recoger los últimos libros que quedaban tirados en el suelo –otra vez lo siento-pero para cuando este salió bella ya no estaba la busco entre la gente no sabía porque ni como tanto interés en esa chica –_que te ocurre Edward collen porque tanto interés en perseguirla es una simple chica deja de perseguirla como un maniático ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama -¡idiota ni siquiera sé cómo se llama! ¿Porque no se lo pregunte en el laboratorio!- se volteo y golpeo el casillero que tenía a lado Oh vamos collen deja de compórtate haci que te pasa _

En el comedor se encontró a una chica muy simpática de mediana estatura con color de cabello castaño claro

Se le acerco con la bandeja de alimentos y le ofreció una sonrisa amistosa

-eres isabella….isabella swan ¿no es cierto?

-si veo que todo el mundo conoce mi nombre –hizo una sonrisa tímida-

-o claro que si chica eres la sensación y más porque te pusieron al hermoso de Edward collen como compañero de laboratorio no has hablado con él no sabes si tiene novia –se lo dijo mientras esta se mordía los labios-

-no- bella lo dijo de una manera tímida-

-bueno…pero no ere para eso de lo que veníamos a hablarte sino de que si quería sentarte con nosotras que te parece Ángela la miraba con gesto de desprecio- pues esta sabía que a Mike le gustaba y no quería tenerlo cerca del enemigo que era Bella para Ángela le había declarado la guerra desde el instante en que entro a esta escuela

Bella acepto tímidamente cuando bella iba a ir por su bandeja de comida se encontró a Edward el cual la asusto al sentir su aliento frio de tras de su oreja

-porque huyes acaso me tienes miedo

-Y tu porque me estas siguiendo-selo dijo de forma seca y directa-

-no has contestado a mi pregunta

-No – le respondió de una forma cortante-. Y tú no has contestado a la mí me estas siguiendo

-Edward hizo una mueca sínica-por qué no puedo dejar de preguntarme el por de querer terminar haci tu vida siendo tan joven y bonita –Edward no midió el significado de aquellas palabras-

-bella lo volteo a ver de una manera impactada por lo que le acababa de decir-usted no tiene ningún derecho de meterse en lo que no le importa y tu quien eres para juzgarme- se lo dijo de una manera melancólica dejando salir unas pequeñas lagrimas que rodearon sus mejillas-

-lo siento tienes razón…no debí preguntar –_Edward no soportaba ver haci a aquella chica a la cual nada más había visto una vez sintió como si la conociera de toda la vida y sin medir consecuencias acuno su cara entre sus manos para haci limpiar aquellas lágrimas de dolor que brotaban de sus ojos-_

_Bella miro a Edward de una manera aspectada por el acto que él estaba haciendo hacia ella pero en ese momento bella reacciona-_que le pasa

-lo siento pero es que no soporto ver a alguien como tu llorar de esa manera.-todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellos dos al ver como ese hombre tan hermoso le limpiaba las lágrimas de una manera tan dulce

-bella se alegó de manera brusca dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la mesa del comedor en donde la estaban esperando Jessica, Ángela Mike, y Erick pero sintió como un brazo de hierro la detenía él le pregunto

-amenos quisiera saber tu nombre

-que acaso no has escuchado a la gente hablar de mi –lo dijo de manera sínica y de enojo -

-no porque no tengo cabeza para prestarle atención a la demás gente desde el día en que evite que te suicidaras en aquella barranca

-pues entonces ya es tiempo de que te olvides de lo sucedido ¿no crees?-pero con lo que bella no contaba era de que el intentaba olvidar ese día pero una parte de él se aferra y no quería que ese momento se fuera al olvido-ella cedió medí vuelta sin mirar atrás y se fue a sentar a la mesa del comedor todos se le quedaban viendo bella no pudo evitar ese sonrojo muy particular de ella pues sentía pena por lo que había pasado hace un momento

Jessica no pudo agarra su lengua para evitar las preguntas de Edward hacia bella delo que había pasado hace un momento

-bella que fue eso

-nada no pasó nada-dijo tímidamente y avergonzada de que había dado un espectáculo en su primer día de clases –

-Como que nada dijo –Jessica impactad – media escuela los vio

En ese momento Ángela aprovecho para apagar todas las ilusiones de Mike hacia bella

Si bella no puedes decir que nada paso todos vimos como tiernamente tomaba tu cara limpiaba en ese momento tus lágrimas de una manera dulcemente no es así Miky cariño-Mike carraspeo pues a él le gustaba la chica y conocía bien a Ángela que esto lo estaba haciendo apropósito para que no tuviera ninguna ilusión con bella –Mike solo asintió con la cabeza mientras Ángela se sintió una ganadora de medalla de oro –

Edward en el otro lado del comedor salió de ese lugar lugar hecho una furia por lo que acababa de acontecer _por el desprecio de aquella chica hacia el por el hecho de que esta sufriera tanto de esa manera y el no querer contarle lo ponía peor se fue a la entrada del bosque para haci este poder pensar mejor _

_-diablos collen porque te pones haci apenas la conoces no debería de importarte su vida tu solo hiciste lo que cualquier otra persona hubiese hecho deja de comportarte como un niño el cual no consigue que le den pastel-_tomo un poco de aire fresco y cayeron unas pequeñas gotas las cuales parecían que besaban su piel tomo la decisión de dejar de insistir con esa pregunta ¿_por qué querer terminar tu vida haci de esa manera tan trágica? –si te sigo haciendo ese tipo de preguntas las cuales te niegas a contestar solo provocare que te hagas más daño de lo que ya te has hecho extraña la cual te niegas a decirme tu nombre _

-sé que debo de olvidar lo de aquel día pero hay una parte en mí que se aferra a ese recuerdo el cual no quiere se olvidado- lo digo de manera nostálgica-

Mientras tanto se guía el interrogatorio en el comedor

-bella –pregunto Ángela -acaso tú y Edward ocultan algo que no nos quieran contar

Jessica conocía mejor que nadie a su amiga y sabia con qué motivo estaba haciendo ese tipo de preguntas el marcar el territorio de Ángela hacia Mike pero de lo que también se dio cuenta es de que a bella ese tipo de preguntas la incomodaban haci que Jessica se prestó para ponerle un alto a la boca floja de su amiga Ángela

-Ángela por favor deja de agobiar a la pobre de bella con esas preguntas si ella dice que no tiene nada que ver con Edward no hay por qué dudar-Ángela asintió de que ya todos se habían dado cuenta de su plan menos la ingenua bella la cual no tenía la mínima idea que esta le estaba declarando guerra a muerte por lo que era suyo pero a Mike esto le molestaba ser el peón de juegos de Ángela –

_gracias a dios esta mujer paro de hacer preguntas desearía que en este preciso momento se abriera la tierra y la tragar-bella dio un suspiro de alibi sin que nadie se diera cuenta-_

Edward regreso al comedor más calmado mientras este iba pasando se le quedaban viendo para el esto ya era normal pues en nueva york esto era a diario se sentó en una mesa retirad de la cual él podía ver a bella .

Bella se dio cuenta y sentía un mirada era el otra vez bella evitaba mirar hacia atrás

-_vamos Edward pareces un acosador deja la empaz déjala a ella con sus mundos de dolor y tristeza-_pero él sabía que esto no iba a hacer posible pero mínimo haría el esfuerzo se levantó de aquella mesa solo faltaba dos minutos para regresar a clases

Le tocaba a ella la clase de historia del arte y a él la de economía todavía no sabía muy bien en donde se encontraban los salones pero ya no se sentía como una ajuga en un pajar porque Jessica la orientaba para llegar a sus clases más si fuera por Ángela ya la hubiera dejado encerada en el baño hasta el día siguiente para que sepa que no debe meterse con lo que le pertenecía sin embargo bella intentaba no dejarse intimidar

La hora de la clase paso volando y para Edward fue igual pero este no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica que se negaba a darle su nombre

Porque te niegas _oh vamos collen a ti que te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer esa chica _

Bella solo quería que su tortura de la escuela terminara pronto no era que no le gustara la escuela sino el hecho de que toda la atención se centrara en ella en ese momento quería corre a esconderse a rincón más oscuro y lejano de la tierra

Cuando salió de clases no pensaba en nada más que en subirse en su crisiler y haci fue solo se despidió de aquel grupo de jóvenes que le brindaban su amistada el primer día a excepción Ángela la cual tenía que comportarse como una hipócrita lo cual Ángela tenía que hacer para que su miky no se enojara con ella

Al igual que Edward solo quería encerrarse en su enorme casa la cual se encontraba en las afueras Forks cuando Edward se encontraba en la puerta de salida del bachillerato vio como bella se subía a su vieja camioneta como si esta intentara huir de algo o de alguien pero él sabía que de quien huía era de el aun que ella lo negara

Edward se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba estacionado su coche pero en ese momento escucho una voz una voz de una mujer

Tú eres Edward no es hacia – la chica intentaba hacer de conversación con el chico pues ya toda la escuela se sabía su nombre de memoria-

Si – asintió el tenía la cabeza ocupada pensando en otras cosas y esa era aquella extraña la cual se negaba a decirle su nombre-

-quisiere saber si quieres salir al cine con migo esta noche

-Edward no quería ser grosero con la chica pero este no tenía ganas de salir con nadie haci que rechazo la oferta de salida- lo siento pero esta noche no puedo mejor otro día

La joven sabía que él estaba rechazándola –está bien tú te lo pierdes-se lo dijo de una manera de enojo y choco su hombro contra el al salir no le gustaba que la rechazaran-Edward sabía que la chica se enojó al ver que este se negó pero Edward no quería ser grosero pero la verdad era que no tenía cabeza para el mundo – Edward se subió a su volvo para dirigirse a su casa cuando llego ya eran **más** preguntas en su cabeza las que tenía_-porque huyes de mi –_Edward no sabía porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella sin ni siquiera conocerla y haci se la pasó toda la noche bella solo quería retroceder el tiempo no quería que aquel hombre alto y de hermoso ojos verdes la reconociera y mucho menos por lo que había ocurrido en la barranca y que le hacia la pregunta del_ por qué querer terminar de esa manera tan trágica su vida _pero esa noche bella tomo la decisión de enfrentarlo

**¿Qué le esperara a Edward?**

**Espero que le haya gustado abrazos de oso para todas **

**Atte. Violett White **


	4. Línea De Territorio

**Los personajes Le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

Capítulo 4

Línea de territorio

Paso la noche y llego la mañana bella se fue a desayuna un yogurt mientras que Edward hacia ejercicio por las mañana como de costumbre iniciaba con unas pesas y después se dispuso a tomar una ducha

Charlie despidió bella como si esta fuera una niña pequeña en su primer día de preescolar –que te valla bien bella esta noche voy a llegar un poco tarde porque tengo unos asuntos que arreglar en la jefatura - a bella esto ya no le sorprendía sabía que Charlie era un hombre muy entregado en su trabajo el cual lo absorbía mucho tiempo .Bella poco a poco se fue a acostumbrando a cenar sola o en una cafetería-está bien -

Nena sabes que no me gusta dejarte mucho tiempo sola –bella sabía que no era tanto porque la extrañara si no por la preocupación que su pequeña volviera a atentar con su vida

-Charlie por favor confía en mi todo va a estar bien

Bella se subió a su crisler para haci dirigirse al bachillerato mientras que Edward se preparaba para irse se puso un pantalón de mezclilla azul camisa azul cielo y un chaqueta negro tomo las llaves de su volvo que se encontraban en la mesa de la entrada cuando llego todavía se guían las miradas y los alago hacia el al igual que para bella -_cuan do va a terminar este martirio por favor que sea pronto- cuando sonó la campana __bella se dirigía a su primera clase que era literatura una de sus favoritas pues le gustaba leer y escribir_ más en ese monto bella pensó que ya se había liberado de aquel hombre que le preguntaba _por qué querer__ terminar su vida haci_

Antes de que Edward entrara a l salón como de costumbre escucho unos comentarios de chicos que hablaban de la chica nueva él se detuvo a escuchar –has visto a la chica nueva ¿Cómo se llamaba a si bella no haci le dicen si estás muy linda es diferente las demás chicas de plástico de la escuela – en ese momento no supo porque sintió celos de aquellos chicos que hablaban de bella de esa manera _oh pero que me pasa yo no le importó a ella por lo cual ella no debería de importarme pero al menos descubrí cómo te llamas aun que tú no me lo hallas querido contar haci que eres bella -dijo para sus adentro_

cuando entro al salón se sentó en el asiento de atrás bella entro un poco tarde y casi no quedaban pupitres desocupados haci que Mike le quiso ceder el asiento

-Siéntate bella –se levantó al ver pasar a la chica pero la mano de Ángela lo detuvo pues ella no quería que tuviera consideraciones con la chica nueva –

Bella vio la expresión de Ángela hacia ella y supo de inmediato que no la quería cerca de su novio –no te preocupes Mike – su mirada veía hacia todas partes para encontrar un lugar en donde sentarse y por fin lo encontró una lugar hasta atrás en el cual no tenían pareja-hay otros lugares desocupados -bella le ofreció una sonrisa tímida al chico de ojos café marón-Mike miro con cara de enojo a Ángela mientras que la otra chica se alejaba por el largo pasillo del salón-que acaso nunca te cansa Ángela dijo en forma de enojo – yo solo quería ser amable con bella ella no conoce a nadie aun

-Mike es que tú no entiendes yo conozco a las de su clase se hacen pasar por unas santas y terminan siendo unas mosca muertas

-Ángela todavía no la conoces y ya estás hablando mal de ella

-ha… la estas defendiendo-Mike frunció el ceño él sabía que era imposible hablar con Ángela-

-Ángela es mejor que dejemos este tema por la paz no quiero terminar en una discusión contigo por cosas que te estas imaginando

-Ángela con voz de reclamo- pues si tanto la defiendes porque no te vas con ella-_Ángela se volteo para haci ignorar por completo a Mike mientras que el hizo un gemido de frustración –_

Cuando bella llego a aquel asiento desocupado vio a aquel hombre que le dedicaba una sonrisa tímida la ilusión de bella de no verlo en todo el día se esfumo como una ráfaga

-Haci que te llamas bella no es a si

Al fin descubriste mi nombre Edward

Y tú el mío

Con la diferencia en que yo no lo busque simplemente más de media escuela está hablando de ti-Edward hizo una mueca sínica –y además porque tanto interés en saber cómo me llamo

Porque quiero saber el nombre de la persona a la cual salve de morir y la cual no me quiere decir porque lo hizo

¡Ya basta de tus preguntas sobre el porqué quererme aventar de la barranca! que no te das cuenta que con eso me lastimas

Lo siento no era mi intención yo solo…- pero bella no lo dejo terminar

Sabes que ya no me digas nada alégate lo más que puedas de mí y déjame de hablar si es preciso no me dirijas la palabra y cuando me hables va a hacer por un motivo de trabajo en el laboratorio-Edward se quedó atónito tras escuchado la petición de bella-tanto me odias bella por haberte salvado- lo dijo como si fuera un niño regañado que acaba de romper una ventana jugando futbol-

No…no es que te odie si no que ya me arte que las personas me juzguen sin conocerme eso es todo

Si en algo te ofendí bella discúlpame-_ya ves collen por meterte en un terreno en donde no hay paso –_Edward no dijo más sabia que si seguía insistiendo la chica lo iba a terminar odiando de verdad la clase se hizo eterna Edward no podía dejar de pensar _porque bella porque querer huir de mi pero al parecer tú ya dejas te marcada la línea entre tú y yo _

Cuando termino la case bella se sentía un poco más liberada de Edward bella se dirigía a su clase de economía por lo menos ese día no le iba a tocar laboratorio con la maestra Rachel en el comedor Edward se encontraba haciendo amistad con Mike y Erick estos principalmente se acercaron a él para saber cómo es que atraía a las chicas como imanes ni el mismo sabía lo que hacía que ella se fijaran en él era su simple encanto que emanaba por su hermosura Edward no contesto nada ellos notaron que el susodicho se encontraba incomodo tras ese tipo de preguntas entonces dejaron de hacer esas preguntas

Edward porque no te sien tas a almorzar con nosotros-Edward acepto y se fue con ellos en una mesa que se encontraba al centro pero en eso ellos invitaron a sentarse con ellos a Jessica, Ángela y bella

Bella se sentía incomoda trataba de no mirarlo por lo que le había pedido en la clase de literatura pero Edward en ese momento sentí que estaba invadiendo su espacio haci que tomo el pretexto de que había olvidado un cuaderno en clase de algebra

-lo siento chicos pero acabo de recordar que deje un cuaderno en el salón de algebra en un momento regreso

-es algo extraño ese chico no lo creen –comento Erick mientras Edward se alegaba -

-Es por lo mismo de que es nuevo no creen –dijo la chica de cabello castaño-

-No sé pero a mí se me hace familiar yo lo he visto en alguna parte ustedes no-dijo Mike-

-para ti todo el mundo se te hace familiar Mike no creen -es escucharon unas risas

Sin embargo bella no decía nada ella sabía cuál era el motivo por el cual Edward estaba haci

Todos intentaban hacerle plática pero esta respondía con monosílabos y de una manera seca

Edward salió de aquel lugar para adentrarse a l bosque haci poder pensar con más claridad _que esperabas Edward que te diera las gracias por a ver la salvado o hacerte su amigo porque si era haci no sirvió de nada ahora regresa a aquel lugar ahora ese lugar como si nada hubiera pasado como si esa chica nunca hubiera existido en tu vida –¡_pero como que nunca existió! ¡Si yo le salve la vida yo evite que ella se matara de esa manera tan trágica! No la puedo olvidar de la noche a la mañana –_no puedes o no quieres además ella no es nada tuyo _ -es verdad ella no es nada mío afortunado el que la tiene como novia _pero que cosas digo hablo como un tonto enamorado-cuando Edward regreso se encontraba más calmado _

-¿Qué paso Edward encontraste tu libro? -Pregunto la chica de mediana estatura de ojos cafés –

-Si

-y entonces en donde están –pregunto Mike mientras terminaba de comer su hamburguesa –

-que tonto soy los deje en el salón – ella sabía perfectamente que él no había ido al salón por ningunos libros que él se salía para no molestarla – sonó el timbre en el salón Edward no podía dejar de pensar en bella y el hecho de que ella se quería alejar de el

Cuando por fin término el día bella se subió en su casiller –_porque huyes bella que acaso no le pusiste un límite a Edward collen ´SI 'entonces de quien huyes él es el que debería apartarse de ti tú de él no _

Edward la vio como se subió a su camioneta y se marchaba _–que pretendía que me esperara o pero que digo hablo como si ella y yo tuviéramos algo –Edward se subió en su volvo y al llegar a su casa dejas las llaves en una mesas que se encontraba cerca de la puerta _llamo a casa de sus padres contento la voz alegre de Alice la cual era la que lo extrañaba más que nadie

-Eddy eres tú no sabes el gusto que me da escucharte hermanito –lo dijo de forma alegre –

-yo también te extraño como están las cosa allá en casa

-bien pero nos haces falta –se lo dijo con voz nostálgica-

-y ustedes a mí –pero él sabía que su familia lo necesitaban más a el que el a ellos y más cuando tenía la cabezo en otro lado

-Edward porque tu voz se escucha diferente te pasa algo …Estas enfermo acaso –Alice era persuasiva y esta supo detectar que a su hermano le pasaba algo era el mismo tono que tenía cuando se fue de casa pero era algo más tenía algo diferente-

-no me pasa nada Alice _me pasa todo_

- por favor no me mientas puedes contarme sea lo que sea

_Oh Alice si supieras todo lo que me ha pasado en estos últimos día te pondrías como loca_ ya te dije que no me pasa nada haci que no insistas –la voz del hermano fue grotesca –

_-_está bien quieres que te pasa a mama

-si

-Edward bebe cariño como has estado - la voz de la madre era como si no lo hubiera escuchado hablar en 200 años-

-bien Esme y tu

-extrañándote…cuando bienes a visitarnos

-Esme me acabo de ir hace unos días y no puedo descuidar la escuela _descuidar la escuela o descuidar a bella mejor di y te evitas la pena de mentir porque tú sabes que eso es cierto _las clases acaban de empezar

-está bien Edward tienes razón –la voz de la mujer fue de decepción y Edward de esto se dio cuenta –

-no te preocupes mama veras que pronto los voy a visitar un fin de semana –la voz de la madre se alegró a l escucharlo-

-Está bien cariño tu padre no se encuentra él era el primero que quería hablar con tigo para saludarte

-Dile que llame y que lo quiero te quiero mami

-Yo también cariño

-Adiós

-Adiós te cuidas mucho – y colgó

Cuando bella llego a su casa Charlie no se encontraba haci que ese fue a la cocina y se hizo un sándwich de pavo con mortadela

Y se puso a leer una de sus libros favoritos mercado de Venecia después fue a su recamara a recostarse un rato hasta que se quedó dormida

Pasaron los días y bella ya no veía a Edward el cual parecía que no estudiaba en ese lugar pero lo que ella no sabía era de que estaba equivocada el la esperaba escondido tras unos casilleros cuando ella terminaban sus clases

bella atraía como un imán a Edward lo que él no sabía por qué si después de que ella le dijera que se alejara lo más que pudiera de ella él no podía por más que hiciera el esfuerzo no lo lograba él no sabía lo que bella provocaba en él y haci pasaron semanas mientras que el la miraba desde la sombras ya había pasado un mes y el baile de graduación estaba cerca en una ocasión bella en el comedor vio que Jessica tenía una caja llena de papeles

-que están haciendo –pregunto bella –

-organizando lo del baile de graduación

-ya se viene en puerta y no sabemos por dónde empezar –dijo Jessica con voz de agotamiento-

-nos falta gente que nos ayude en el anuario-dijo Ángela con voz de preocupación-

-Nadie se quiere prestar a ayudarnos porque saben que es mucho trabajo

-yo les puedo ayudar…soy buena redactando

-Oh bella serás de gran ayuda – dijo aquella chica que le había declarado la guerra el primer día de clases pues ya había bajado la guardia de defensa que tenía hacia bella todo esto lo hacía para no perder a Mike-

empezamos

-Si es preciso mañana bella hay mucho trabajo por hacer

-No se preocupen verán que yo les ayudo

-oh gracias bella de en verdad gracias no sabes cómo nos hace falta gente –ambas chicas abrazaron de una manera fraternal a bella Mike se sorprende al ver a Ángela abrazar a bella sabía que su chica era de buenos sentimientos a un que a veces no lo aparentaba –Edward vio la escena desde lejos y esto le alegro ya bella tenía amigos para haci poderse ella quitar esa idea de la cabeza de que ella todavía tenía el propósito de quitarse la vida _oh todavía sigues sugestionándote de que vaya a cometer un tontería en tiende para ella tu estas muerto-_había una parte de Edward que no podía permitir que eso significara en la vida de bella no podía

**¿Qué hará Edward para no morir en la vida de Edward?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo abrazos de oso para todas**

** White**


	5. Mi Extraña Obsesión Por Ti

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía **

Capitulo cinco

Mi extraña obsesión por ti

En la clase de economía de Edward escucho a aquellas chicas a Ángela y a Jessica hablar del baile de graduación

-Jess a un que tengamos a otra persona en el equipo a un haci nos hace falta gente y si no conseguimos a alguien antes de dos semanas no terminaremos la invitaciones a tiempo

-tienes toda la razón Angie veré que se me ocurre

Cuando Edward escucho pensó _será la mejor forma para entre tener mi mente y dejar de pensar en bella_ -haci que volteo a ver a aquellas dos chicas que estaban sentadas a tras de el

-perdón pero escuche sin querer lo que hablaban es verdad que necesitan ayuda en el anuario-Ángela y Jessica no podían creer que ese adonis de ojos color esmeralda le estuviera hablando

-si…haci es –Jessica titube pues no podía creer que le estaba hablando a Edward collen –

-entonces quisiera saber si me puedo unir al equipo

-Ángela sin pensarlo dos veces dijo-si

- cuando podemos empezar a trabajar- dijo el chico entusiasmado

-mañana

-a qué hora

-a las 8 a.m. En la oficina del anuario

Las dos chicas se relajaron pues esa chico les callo como anillo al dedo a un seguía faltando gente pero al menos eran mas

-ese día bella se fue tranquila a su casa al menos podrá hacer una delas cosas que más le gusta que ere escribir

Edward se sentía un poco aliviado pues al menos ya tenía un pretexto para distraer su mente

A la mañana siguiente bella se fue temprano al bachillerato sabía que ahí se iba a encontrar a Ángela y a Jessica

Eran las 7:30 a.m. cuando ella llego en su vieja camioneta

Las encontró en la oficina del anuario con una gran jarra de café

-hola chicas

-bella llegaste pensé que ibas a llegar a las 8

-para nada sé que hay mucho trabajo y pocas manos que ayuden

-Ángela se alegró al ver la disposición de la chica - al parecer no la odiaba después de todo-

Jessica por lo tanto le decía a bella que hacer ella se iba a encargar de la impresión del diseño de la invitaciones

A la media hora Edward se encontrar en las instalaciones de la escuela en su lujoso volvo a un con el cabello mojado

Cuando entro al lugar se dirigía a la oficina del anuario al entra ya habían más chicos ahí

Jessica le explico lo que tenía que hacer que iba a ayudar en las impresiones del diseño de las invitaciones bella no tenía ningún problema pero Jessica lo hacía para agilizar las cosas

Cuando Edward se acercó a la fotocopiadora pudo ver a una mujer de cabello castaño de complexión delgada ambos se vieron al mismo tiempo

Bella de una forma seca le dijo-que haces tú aquí acaso me estas siguiendo

-no…. Yo me ofreció para ayudar en el anuario eso fue todo

-porque no te creo

-No me importe si me crees o no tú debes de entender que no todo el mundo gira a tu al rededor – se lo dijo mientras que con las últimas palabras hacia una mueca arrogante-

-bella se enfureció-voy por una taza de café –tomo ese pretexto para liberarse de aquel tipo-

_Definitivamente que pequeño es el mundo te veo en toda partes según yo esto me iba a ayudar en no seguir teniendo mi extraña obsesión hacia ti-_dijo Edward para sus adentros-

_Quien se cree que es para venir me y hablarme de esa manera por quien me toma por una mujer que se muere porque Edward collen la siga a todas partes pues no está muy equivocado –_ bella lo miraba de reojo mientras se servía la taza de café –

-que te ocurre bella- pregunto Jessica-

-nada…es solo que no dormí bien

-lo siento bella sé que el anuario es agotador si tedas cuenta todos aquí trabajamos como robots no hay tiempo para detenernos pues tenemos el tiempo sobre encima

-no importa veras que las invitaciones y los preparativos para el baile de graduación estarán listos a tiempo-lo digo de manera tímida y retraída-

Edward intentaba no verla pero lo cual era inevitable pues ella era un imán para el aun que no sabía porque

Cuando ella regreso este hizo como siguiera trabajando

Cuando bella se encontraba a lado de él no lo miro ni le dirigió la palabra pues ella había planteado una línea de territorio entre ellos

Estuvieron en silencio sin mirarse durante una hora y sin mirarse pero la torpeza de bella salió a flote tiro unos fotocopiados que se encontraban a lado de ella bella se puso a recogerlos Edward al verla se dispone casi al mismo tiempo que ella la mano de Edward se encontró con la fina piel de muñeca de porcelana en ese momento hubo una electricidad pero a bella esto le ocasiono escalofríos al sentir su piel helada como un tempano de hielo que corrió de los pies hasta la cabeza al ver este gesto bella lo ve y le dice-gracias –pronuncio tímidamente –

-no te preocupes

-soy una torpe esto ya no me sorprende

-claro que no a todo el mundo nos pasan este tipo de accidentes-le dedico una sonrisa tímida –

-bella no la regreso-es tiempo de que sigamos con nuestro trabajo Edward-la felicidad de Edward duro poco el creer de que bella la volvería a hablar con ella pero esto no fue haci

Se la pasaron trabajando y se hablaban lo menos posible pues cuando termino el día Jessica y Ángela se quedaron tiempo extra en el anuario seguían teniendo trabajo atrasado al subirse a su lujoso auto Edward se dirigía a su casa al llegar se quedó mirando hacia la nada en su habitación pensando y recordando a aquella chica que había marcado su distancia entre ellos dos _según yo me metí a trabajar en el anuario para poder distraer mi mente y haci no pensar en ella pero mis intentos fueron en vano al parecer estoy unido a ella como si fuera mi propia sombra oh pero que cosas dices collen hablas como si estuvieras enamorado de aquella chica-_ no sé qué es lo que provocas en mi Swan que tengo la necesidad de verte

Cuando bella llego a su casa le conto a Charlie de que está ayudando en el equipo del anuario

-eso me da gusto cariño - lo dijo con voz de calma _al menos haci podrás dejar de pensar en cómo quitarte la vida _tendrás la cabeza ocupada y podrás convivir más con tus compañeros

-si lo se Charlie

-y ya tienes pareja para el baile recuerda que solo faltan tres semanas

-no Charlie….es que no pienso ir

-pero por que

-por qué no tengo muchas ganas de ir…. Sabes que yo no soy muy de fiestas –y sonaron las alarmas para Charlie Swan otra vez –

-bella pero tienes que salir más con tus amigos convivir con ellos

-lo se Charlie

-Entonces …-lo dijo con voz de impaciencia –

-lo voy a pensar – esto le daban esperanzas a Charlie de que su hija fuera más sociable con los demás

Tanya una mujer la cual estuvo interesada en Edward lo conoció en una fiesta que organizo el padre de Tanya al a ver cerrado un contrato de millones de dólares con collen industrias su amiga jane los presento Edward se mostraba un poco tímido al ver a aquella chica de ojos verdes de rubios caireles -mira Edward te presento a mi amiga Tanya – hola –hola - y haci comenzaron una larga charla en la barra de alimentos de aquel lugar Tanya le preguntaba sobre en donde estudiaba cosas por lo común y él las contestaba haciendo casi las mismas preguntas al terminar la fiesta Edward le pidió su numero

-Tanya quisiera saber tú número de teléfono –Tanya sin titubear se lo dio de inmediato

Edward la llamo esto a Tanya no le sorprendía pues ella deslumbraba a los hombres con su hermosura empezaron a salir hasta que Edward le pidió que fuera su novia Tanya encantada dijo que si Tanya estaba feliz mientras esta festejaba su padre se ahogaba en el vicio del juego en un casino había veces que no lo veían y tres días su padre seguía en cualquier casino de la ciudad ocasionando que con esto la familia de Tanya poco a poco fuera yendo perdiendo su fortuna hasta que darse casi en la ruina collen industrias se enteró de la situación le familia de Tanya haci que decidieron cancelar el contrato pues el dinero que le había otorgado la empresa lo perdió apostándolo en un casino después de lo sucedido Edward lleva a Tanya para presentarla formalmente como su novia al ver la gran casa llena de lujos de los collen quedo deslumbrada pues ella estaba consciente de la situación de familia y ella no quería perder los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada y el enamoramiento de Tanya hacia Edward se fue al caño ya que ahora de lo que estaba enamorada era de su dinero y de lo lujosos regalos que Tanya le pedía pero ella quería mas ella lo quería todo en una ocasión Tanya le pidió a Edward que le regalara un Ferrari pues el mustang que tenía ya no le gustaba el padre de Edward se dio cuenta de lo que la chica hacía con su hijo y cuando Edward le pidió el dinero para comprar el carro este se negó –_lo siento Edward pero ya no podemos darte más dinero lo has estado desfalcando con a aquella chica-_cuando Edward le dijo a Tanya que no le iba a poder comprar el auto que ella tanto quería Tanya era una mujer que si se le negaban las cosas tenía que buscar otra alternativa y esa fue Eleazar un millonario de Nueva york al cual sedujo y logro tenerlo entre sus redes

Y haci fueron pasando los días Edward trataba de hacer tema de conversación hasta que un día tomo la decisión de disculparse con bella sea lo que sea que haya hecho mala estaba en el escáner de la fotocopiadora imprimiendo unas invitaciones

-bella lo siento por todo lo que he hecho mal en estos días e intentado ser a mable con tingo pero tú eres un campo de batalla en el cual hay que tener cuidado en donde pisas – lo dijo de forma desesperada –

Ni ella misma sabia porque trataba tan mal a aquel chico a un que ella no lo admitiera sentía un poco de odia hacia el por a verle salvado la vida

-no tienes de que disculparte tú tienes razón has sido amable con migo y yo he sido dura con tigo

-entonces que te parece si iniciamos de nuevo

-me parece bien

En los últimos días que estuvieron juntos la relación entre ellos dos se hizo menos pesada platicaban más sobre asunto relacionados con el anuario

-Edward sé que tú no eres de Forks haci que ¿de dónde eres?

Edward sabía que a ese pueblo no le interesaba mucho el mundo financiero de Nueva York y el no quería que la misma historia que había ocurrido con Tanya se volviera a repetir _Edward miente o acaso quieres que todo el mundo este sobre ti por tu dinero_

_-_cerro los ojos e hiso un suspiro con el ceño fruncido pues no le agradaba mucho la idea de mentir-de california

-que bien ese… lugar es lindo con sus playas y su calor –_creme no es nada lindo el lugar de donde yo provengo_-dijo Edward para sus adentros-

-si hace mucho calor en ese lugar parece que siempre es verán_ pero de mentiras _

Edward se mostraba incómodo con la situación que se presentaba al tener que decir una avalancha de mentiras haci que bella dejo de preguntar casi todas las conversaciones que ellos dos tenían terminaban haci en un silencio absoluto al salir de la escuela bella se subió en su crisler y de Edward se quedó mirando como esta se marchaba _que esperas ahora collen acompañarla a su casa confórmate de que ya te hable_ haci que Edward se fue a su casa en su volvo

¿Acaso se llevaran mejor Edward y bella?

Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo abrazos de oso para todos

White


	6. un amigo inondicional

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía **

Capitulo seis **un amigo incondicional**

Dos casa adelante de la casa de bella su camioneta se quedó parada sin arrancar Charlie se da cuenta de lo sucedido haci que va ayudar a su pequeña bella cuando esta se bajaba del auto –que ocurre bella-

Nada papa ...solo ….que la camioneta ya no avanzo más y se quedó parada lo siento Charlie –la cara de bella de era de culpa mientras parpadeaba como niña pequeña esperando un regaño-

-no es tu culpa bella son cosas que pasan la camioneta ya es vieja y era obvio que no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo mañana la llevamos con un mecánico que me recomendó mi amigo Bob

-está bien – mientras suspiraba-

-Vamos entra a casa ya no tarada en llover-mientras le hacía una invitación para entrar a la casa con la cabeza-

Cuando Edward llego a su casa se tiro en la cama de su cuarto pues el trabajo en el anuario lo tenía exhausto para haci el quedarse profundamente dormido

Ala mañana siguiente Charlie le dijo a bella que él la podía llevarla que no había ningún problema pero ella se negó ya que a ella no le gustaba causar incomodidades –no te preocupes Charlie la escuela no está muy lejos la escuela es más me hace bien caminar sirve que distraigo mi mente –Charlie acepto sabía que su chica cuando decía que no había forma de convencerla

Edward se preparaba para irse al bachillerato haci que se subió en su lujoso volvo y se fue al bachillerato y al llegar al estacionamiento de la escuela la vio llegar caminando y no en su vieja caminando no sabía porque pero la idea de imaginándosela caminado por el bosque le aterraba –_pero…qué diablos le pasa como se le ocurre venirse caminando desde tan lejos y si le hubiese pasado algo ..oh pero que te pasa collen escúchate hablas como si ella fuera una_ _bebe_ –Edward sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia ella como depredador esperando a su presa –porque te viniste caminando bella –su voz fue de reclamo-

-Porque mi camioneta se descompuso

-y en ese caso porque no te trajo tu padre

-porque no quería molestarlo

-y si te pasaba algo en el camino te pusiste a pensar en un momento que aria yo…digo tu padre –se lo dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo con el ceño fruncido-

-pero que te pasa Edward suéltame-se lo dijo mientras luchaba contra aquel brazo de hierro que la sujetaba -… no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada –con voz enojada mientras se iba –

Edward la logro detener tomándola del brazo otra vez-no….no perdóname soy un idiota tienes razón yo no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada …pero es que tu bella no sé qué es lo que ocasionas en mí que hace que me comporte como un total imbécil

-entonces creo que a es tiempo que vallas tomando la compostura no crees –se lo dijo mientras se iba –

En clase de laboratorio con la maestra Rachel bella seguía enojada con Edward por lo ocurrido hace un rato pero lo que ella no entendía era porque él se comportaba de esa manera con ella –porque Edward te comportas haci como un dictador en ocasiones o es más bien que yo soy muy egoísta contigo-

-aun sigues enojada con migo bella -su voz era como la de un niño el cual se comió su pastel de cumpleaños a escondidas antes de apagar la velitas –

-Edward es que ha beses te comportas como si fueras dueño de mi

-Lo sé y lo siento bella entiende soy un idiota estando cerca de ti –bella no entendía el significado de estas palabras haci que no le dio importancia_-¡pero qué te pasa Edward collen escúchate hablar!_-Edward no sabía lo que le pasa con bella era una sensación extraña que ni el mismo podía explicar era un cariño que emanaba aquella chica de ojos color chocolate

-qué te parece que para compensártelo mañana paso por ti a tu casa y te traigo a la escuela y haci no tienes por qué caminar tanto-lo dijo mientras bella se mordía los labios de nervios –

-no se Edward es que….No me gusta causar molestias

-¡ Pero qué molestia vas a causar tu bella! por favor acepta esto hará que me haga sentir menos idiota-Edward tenía el ceño fruncido pues le molestaba saber que bella pensara representaba una carga

-mmm…está bien –lo dijo de forma tímida-

Cuando finalizo la clase tuvieron que ir a la oficina del anuario para seguir organizando lo del baile de la escuela

Al llegar tuvieron que hacer una lista de la música que es iba a poner adornos de las mesas decoración del lugar iluminación y los bocadillos que se iban a dar más a bella no le interesaba el baile pues ella no tenía planeado ir pero solo lo hacía para ayudar a sus amigas

Cuando termina el día bella se sale antes que Edward él se había quedado ayudando en guardar en unas cajas unas invitaciones sabía que si seguía más tiempo en aquel lugar él se iba a ofrecer a llevarla a su casa cosa que bella no quería

Edward sale casi corriendo de la oficina del anuario para alcanzarla lo cual no le funciono ya que al llegar al estacionamiento ella ya no estaba- o_h bella siempre tan impredecible -_haci que mejor decidió irse a su casa -

_Al llegar bella a su casa va con Charlie para que le diga con que mecánico llevar su crisler_ ya que a bella le urgía que estuviera reparada lo más pronto posible a aunque ella no lo aceptara le aterraba la idea de que Edward pasara por ella

Jacob Blak su padre Billy es dueño de publicidad Blak su familia también es millonaria casi como la de los collen Jacob también se había refugiado en aquel pueblo a partir de la muerte de su madre ya que él no quería estar en un lugar que todo le recordara a ella para el eso era una tortura y tomo la decisión de irse a vivir a Forks su padre accedió al dejarlo ir mientras que su hermana lía se quedó en casa

Él estudiaba en casa y hacia sus exámenes por internet para haci el no abandonar la escuela .pues al mismo tiempo tenía que trabajar para mantenerse bueno a aunque a él no le hacía falta el dinero prefería ganárselo el mismo al muchacho le gustaban las motos y los autos haci que se dedicó a poner su negocio en el cual le iba muy bien

Bella se dirigía a llevar su camioneta con el ultimo respiro de vida que tenía esta al llegar al lugar se dio cuenta que se encontraba cerca de la reservación y en ese momento recordó como ella quería acabar con su viada y a aquel joven alto de cabello cobrizo alborotado con unos hermosos ojos verdes que la salvo

Al llegar vio a un joven moreno alto pero no más que Edward este le sonrió i le dio un amable hola

-bella con una sonrisa tímida le respondió-hola vengo a ver si le puedes salvar la vida a mi camioneta está un poco vieja-lo dijo mientras se agarraba el cabello

_Un poco vieja niña es del siglo pasado_

_-_veremos que se puede hacer-lo dijo con una gran sonrisa -

-sé que es un vejestorio de auto has de estar pensando de que museo la saque pero aunque no lo creas le tengo cariño a mi camioneta

A Jacob le sorprendía ver a aquella chica como miraba de manera nostálgica a su camioneta como si esta formara parte de su vida –no te preocupes todo tiene solución veras que tu camioneta no es pérdida total

-la chica lo vio con cara de esperanza –dirás que soy una chica melodramática pero mi camioneta es parte de mi

De inmediato bella y Jacob hicieron un clic pues tenían muchas cosa en común

-eres la primera chica que veo que estima mucho a un auto

-lose en el mundo hay grandes sorpresas que te puedes llevar no lo crees – sonrió tiernamente

Era la primera vez que bella tenía una conversación larga con un extraño el cual parecía que lo conocía de toda la vida platicaron de todo un poco bella le dijo que iba en el bachillerato y que estaba ayudando en el anuario

-y cómo te llamas - pregunto el moreno que le sonreía

-isabella pero todos me dicen bella

-va con tu personalidad bella chica bello nombre- bella no pudo evitar ese sonrojo tan peculiar de ella –

-Y tú

-Jacob…pero me puedes decir jake

-Ok Jacob y hace mucho que vives a qui

- no tiene mucho hace como dos años

-Y tú

-yo…yo nací aquí

-que bien debió ser linda tu infancia

Y en ese momento el rostro de alegría de bella se hizo nostálgicos tras recuerdo de su madre que siempre la llevaba a comer un rico helado de vainilla de chocolate mientras que su madre disfrutaba uno de vainilla el cual era su favorito Jacob se da cuenta de la expresión de la chica -lo siento bella dije algo malo

-no….No Jacob es solo que me acorde de mi madre

Si haci es bella hablaba con un extraño que acababa de conocer hace una hora con el cual sentí que lo conocía de toda la vida

-Le pasa algo

-Ojala y haci fuera

-Entonces que sucede…..si puedo saber

-Es que….ella se murió hace dos meses

-se lo que se sientes bella

-bella miro al chico con ojos nostálgicos-tu madre también se murió

-si bella murió de cáncer linfático-lo dijo de manera melancólica mientras agachaba la mirada-y la tuya bella

-hiso una mueca de dolor al escuchar la pregunta-…prefiero cambiar de tema

-está bien….y aparte de escribir y redactar que más haces en la escuela

-ayudo en la organización de un baile escolar …yo ya te he contado mucho de mi ahora quiero saber de ti

-dime que quieres saber-este le sonrió-

-no se…en donde estudias -pregunto mientras se balanceaba con sus pies –

-estudio en casa bella hago mis exámenes por interne

Y haci se la pasaron platicando toda la tarde como dos personas que se conocen de toda la vida

Sin darse cuenta ya se había hecho de noche bella no se podía ir caminado o al menos que quisiera llagar al día siguiente a su casa haci que al ver Jacob que la chica no tenía en donde irse se prestó a llevarla

-ya está atardeciendo Jacob…y me tengo que ir a mi casa

-pero niña como te piensas ir porque si piensas que te vas ir en tu camioneta está muy equivocada

-entonces creo que llamare a Charlie para avisarle que venga por mi _oh pero que estúpida Charlie está en Seattle _

-no te preocupes bella yo te llevo

-oh jake eres muy amable pero no…no me gusta causar molestias oh bella no seas estúpida _si no te vas con el quien te va a llevar_

-para nada bella para eso están los amigos-haci es solo basto un día para que aquellos dos ya fueran amigos de toda la vida


	7. Juego de mentiras

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía**

Capitulo siete

**Juego de mentiras**

Jacob se metió a su casa para traer la llaves de moto 4por 4al ver al chico sacar del garaje una moto se sorprendió ella no se lo esperaba al ver Jacob la expresión de la chica le dijo-que acaso te dan miedo las motos

-no para nada

-entonces vámonos la carretera de noche es peligrosa y más si estas en una moto-lo dijo mientras reía

Bella se dio cuenta de las intenciones del chico decirle se prestó -se lo que pretendes hacer

-¿así?-lo dijo mientras levantaba una ceja –

-si me quieres asustar pero eso no te va a funcionar

-entonces falle en mi plan-lo dijo en forma de burla –mejor ya vámonos porque la carretera enserio es peligrosa

_Oh Charlie me va a matar_ _si se entera que me voy a subir en una moto_

Bella se subió a la moto Jacob le dio el casco

-ten póntelo….oh sino el jefe de la policía me va a meter a la cárcel

-jajaja que simpático

Si bella bromeaba con alguien que acababa de conocer

En el camino Jacob acelero bruscamente la velocidad –eres un imbécil Jacob me quieres matar no es así-lo dijo mientras reía cosa que no Asia en mucho tiempo-

-hasta que por fin te escucho reír niña por un momento llegue a pensar que eras una amargada

-ya ves las apariencias engañan –en ese momento no era bella la chica suicida nostálgica que se quería tirar a una barranca .. no era el espíritu de su madre que abundaba en ella al sentir el viento que golpeteaba su cara

-al llegar a casa Charlie la esperaba con su peculiar ceño fruncido

Al verla baja de aquella moto casi le da un paro cardiaco pero también vio cómo su niña reía como antes esto le devolvió un poco de tranquilidad así que se acercó a ella-en donde estabas bella me tenías muy preocupado te llame al celular y no contestabas

-lo siento pero el celular lo olvide en la casa además pa te presento a jeke él se va a encargar de devolverle la vida a mi camioneta-estaba feliz y alegre cosa que no estaba en mucho tiempo

-qué bien mucho gusto -el rostro de Charlie se relajó al ver tan feliz a bella-

-igualmente señor -estrecho la mano con la de Charlie-

-bueno…ya me tengo que ir fue un placer te veré mañana bella pero antes de irse hizo una pregunta que empaño su felicidad –si quieres bella mañana paso por ti y te llevo a la escuela

Bella estuvo a punto de decir que si pero recordó Edward iba a pasar por ella-lo siento jake pero ya tengo quien me lleve me va a llevar...-carraspeo-Edward collen será para la otra jake-los ojos de Charlie se pusieron como platos al escuchar a bella

-Está bien bella

Jacob se subió en su moto y se fue y en ese omento inicio el interrogatorio –te divertiste bella

-sí y mucho Jacob es alguien muy amigable…No sé porque pero siento que ya lo conozco de toda la vida

-me alegra saber que ya tienes amigos

-Sí y mañana voy a ir a verlo

-hablando sobre eso…Como que Edward collen va a pasar por ti mañana-bella supo en ese momento que se avecinaba una batalla-

-se enteró que mi camioneta se descompuso y se ofreció a llevarme –Charlie era el sr más directo que conocía y sin pensarlo pregunto-

-Acaso Edward collen es tu novio

-claro que no papa

-Entonces quiere algo contigo

-Pero claro que no él y yo…somos amigos por así decirlo

-está bien vamos adentro

Esa noche Edward no podía dormir de pensar que pasaría mañana por bella a su casa aunque no sabía porque estaba nervioso si no era la primera vez que Asia eso

_Oh por Dios Edward collen nervioso por pasar por una chica por favor Edward no me hagas reír es verdad porque te pones nervioso por algo así_

_Al igual que bella no podía dormir ya podía imaginarse las miradas llegando al estacionamiento de la escuela nunca debí aceptar que el pasar por mi soy tan pero tan estúpida en aceptar tan solo de acordarme del interrogatorio del comedor ohg me quiero morir …cálmate bella solo te va a llevar y después de solo le dices que ya no va a ser necesario_-esto se lo repitió toda la noche mientras daba vueltas en su pequeña cama

A la mañana siguiente bella se levantó con sus muy comunes ojeras pero ahora eran más notorias ya que de los nervios no durmió nada se vistió con su ropa típica jeans con una blusa café y su chamara color mostaza no bajo a desayunar de los nervios no tenía hambre aún seguía en su habitación cuando se asomó por la ventana vio llegar el lujoso volvo negro de Edward

-bajo de inmediato casi se cae de las escaleras al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta pero se logró sujetar del barandal pues quería que Charlie lo viera lo menos posible pero cuando esta estaba cerca ya era demasiado tarde Charlie se adelantó a abrir la puerta

Bella trago saliva al ver parado a Edward parado en el margen de la puerta de entrada

-hola soy Edward collen me imagino que es usted Charlie swan-en ese momento quería queque la tierra se abriera y la tragar por completo-

-mucho gusto Edward bella lo…. está esperando-carraspeo al decir las últimas palabras-

Bella se mostró avergonzada al ver la situación que se presentaba y saludo tímidamente-hola Edward

-ya me voy papa

-está bien que te vaya bien

-hasta luego señor –se despidió Edward-

-adiós Edward – el saludo de Charlie fue frio-

Al llegar al auto Edward le abrió la puerta y espero hasta que ella se subiera –bella no dejaba de pensar_ que voy a hacer me van a carcomer la miradas al verme llegar en este auto que hago cálmate bella todo va a estar bien_ –cuando Edward se subí prendió el auto

Bella con las manos sudorosa se mordía la boca de nervios-lo siento Edward

-¿Por qué?

-por lo de Charlie…él es algo sobre protector

-no te preocupes bella comprendo a tu padre

-¿así?

-si yo estaría igual si tuviera una hija como tu_ pero que dices collen hablas como si estuvieras enamorado de esta chica _

-bella no le dio importancia a lo que decía Edward durante casi todo el camino se la pasaron en silencio hasta llegar casi a la entrada de la escuela

-que nerviosa porque te vean llegar con migo

Lo dices como si todas la chicas quisieran estar en mi lugar- la voz de bella era de enojo ya que le molestaba que Edward collen la tomara por alguien que estuviera desesperada por estar cerca de él y que le estaba haciendo un favor al mundo al llevarla a la escuela

Y acaso eso no es cierto-su voz era de alguien arrogante –

Pero yo no soy todas las chicas collen

-Si lo sé y por eso me preste a traerte

-lo dieses como si le estuvieras haciendo un favor al mundo

-al mundo pero si a tu padre

-sabes nunca debí aceptar que me trajeras –en ese momento bella se bajó del carro y cerró la puerta con un gran golpe

Edward se bajó tras de ella y la tomo del brazo –perdóname bella soy un idiota

-suelta Edward –se lo decía mientras forcejeaban

-no hasta que me perdones bella entiende soy un idiota que no sabe cómo comportarse con alguien como tu

-como yo como alguien que no besa el piso por el cual caminas como alguien que no se derrite cuando te ve pasar como alguien que no se doblega cuando te escucha hablar porque si es así me tratas como a alguien que le urge que la voltees a ver –en ese momento se logró zafar de aquel brazo que la retenía –porque si es así te equivocaste porque yo no soy como las demás y sabes una cosa también ya me arte de tus disculpas collen

En ese momento Edward se quedó sin aliento no podía creer que aquella chica retraída le había dicho lo que otras chicas no _pero que pensabas claro que es diferente a ella no la tienes babeando el suelo además porque esto te preocupa ella no vale la pena_

Edward no podía evitar disculparse por comportarse cuando entraron a clase no se vieron en todo el día hasta cuando tuvieron que ir a la oficina del anuario

Eta vez fue bella la que llego primero se encontraba como siempre imprimiendo unas invitaciones Edward se le acerco y no pudo evitar hablarle –por favor bella perdóname por haberte tratado así te juro que en ese momento no sé qué me paso

-está bien Edward pero no me gusta que me traten así…gracias por traerme pero ya no va a ser necesario

-¿no? _Eres un imbécil la única oportunidad que tenías para acércate a ella la _perdiste

_-_en ese momento recordó la invitación de Jacob de que el la podía trae a la escuela _miente bella será la única forma de librarte de Edward….perdóname jake apenas te conozco y ya te voy a meter en problemas –_mi novio Jacob -lo digo mientras se apretaba la boca ya que no le agradaba mucho la idea de mentir

-en ese momento la expresión de Edward fue de desilusión y enojo _per claro como alguien como ella no iba a tener novio quisiste volar alto y te caíste collen oh pero que digo a que me refiero con esto si yo nunca aspire a nada con ella_

- me hubieras dicho

-para que –la voz de bella era nerviosa -

-_para no hacerme falsas ilusiones Oh pero que ilusiones ya no se ni lo que pienso _para no causarte un problema bella no crees que…tu novio-carraspeo-se moleste por el hecho de que yo te traje a la escuela y no el

-_oh porque dijiste semejante mentira bella ahora tendrás que decir una avalancha-_no...Él no es nada celos_ en primera porque no tengo novio_

-que bien-_maldito oh pero que te pasa por que se muerde los labios tantos pero claro eso lo hace cuando está nerviosa y si no es verdad y si lo dice solo para deshacerse de mi ….pero claro está mintiendo y si no ..Has algo para delatarla -_ bella me encantaría conocer a tu novio-su voz fue sínica –

**¿Qué ara Edward para delatarla?**

**Espero que les hay gustado el capitulo **

**Abrazos de osos para todas **

**White **


	8. La gran actuación

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía **

Capitulo ocho

**La gran actuación**

-a bella estaba a punto de darle un paro cardiaco por meter en problemas a Jacob al cual acababa de conocer hace un día ya se dio cuenta bella que le está que mintiendo piensa en una excusa para no presentarlo y si le digo que tuvo que salir fueras…no me va a creer oh pero claro tengo el número del celular de Jacob le marcare y le diré que pase por mi …que estúpida bella solo a ti se te ocurre decir semejante mentira Jacob te va a odiar

-si quieres lo puedes conocer hoy

Sabes jugar bien el juego de la mentira Swan-perfecto

-Trago saliva –entonces….le llamare para que pase por mi

Tomo el pretexto para ir al baño y así marcar el número de su amigo cuando lo marco este empezó a sonar jake contesta, contesta

-hola – se escuchó la voz del chico por el otro lado de la línea

-Jacob sé que apenas te acabo de conocer ….y vas a decir que soy una abusiva pero necesito que me hagas un favor

-dime que paso bella

-bella tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire para decirle lo siguiente-sé que me vas a matar Jacob pero tuve que inventar que tú eras mi novio

-se escuchó una risa en la otra línea-pero porque hiciste eso bella. Lo decía en forma de broma – bromeando no es así

-ojala así fuera Jacob...Pero de en verdad estaba en un dilema

-adivinare un tipo te estaba molestando no es así

-adivinas bien pero como te diré… él no quiere nada conmigo pero cree que yo muero por él y ya me tiene harta que el piense eso

-está bien bella aceptare-Jacob no pudo más y soltó una carcajada –

-no te burles Jacob-la risa de Jacob era contagiosa por yo cual bella tenía que aguantársela –

-por dios bella solo a ti se te ocurre decir semejante estupidez-Jacob pudo saciar su risa por un momento-está bien a qué hora paso por ti

-a las cuatro

-está bien preparare mi escenografía de actor para ser el novio perfecto

-eres el mejor jake gracias

-No hay de que amiga me gusta ser usado

Gracias otra vez

Hay niña para la próxima piensa mejor otra mentira novia –lo dijo en forma de burla -

Bella rio al escuchar esto último – prepara tu vestuario te vera a las cuatro

-Está bien y colgó

Cuando regreso a la oficina del anuario Edward se dirigió así ella con una sonrisa sínica bella ya se encontraba un poco más calmada después de hablar con Jacob pero a un así no le agradaba mucho la idea de mentir –que ocurre bella hablase con tu novio – su tono de voz fue sarcástica –

-bien el…-carraspeo- va a pasar por mi

-que bien bella _así que vamos a comenzar el juego de la mentía…oh pero a ti que te debe de importar si ella tiene novio o no es su problema _

_-_y tu Edward tienes novia –Edward en ese momento frunció el ceño- al recordar a Tanya a aquella mujer que solo lo amo por su dinero y recordó a aquellas palabras hirientes que Tanya le dijo _que creías Edward que dé en verdad te amara pues no estabas muy equivocado_

-no –su respuesta fue seca-

_Como que esta chico no tiene novia si todas las chicas de la escuela babean por el _

Edward pudo ver la expresión de bella-te sorprende no es así

-si un poco

Porque

-por el hecho de que todas mueren por ti

-Acepción a ti no

-así es –bella pudo ver la expresión de frustración de Edward –que te molesta que una chica insignificante como yo se te niega –bella no pudo callar su boca para no decir esas palabras -

-Lo dices porque tienes novio porque si no estarías igual que las otras chicas _pero que me pasa por que digo este tipo de cosas-_su voz era arrogante-

La batalla inicio y el dragón que bella tenía resguardado en el fondo de su lama al fin salió a flote

-con la diferencia de que yo no soy tan idiota como las demás que mueren por ti

-lo dices porque sabes que es cierto-lo dijo mientras hacia una mueca sínica

-por quien me tomas …por una chica que se muere que la voltees a ver

No – lo dijo mientras Edward se acercaba a ella como una animal asechando a su presa

-entonces…-lo dijo de forma tímida ya que le intimidaba aquel hombre del cual podía sentir su aliento frio en su cuello -

Edward la miraba con ojos de depredador _pero que te pasa Edward porque haces esto_ Bella se sentía intimidada al ver aquellos ojos color verde jade bella se alejó unos pasos atrás de aquel chico ocasionando que casi se callera –Edward deja de tratarme como alguien que muere por ti ya te dije y te porque me tratas de esa manera –bella en ese momento se volteo para encontrarse frente a él con un espacio de 10 centímetros entre su boca y la de él lo repito yo tengo novio

-tienes razón bella lo ciento

Cuando terminaron las clases bella se preparaba para subir el telón de su actuación de novia de Jacob_ que voy a hacer y si me descubre …no tiene por qué enterarse _ _y si mejor me voy sin que se dé cuenta …por Dios bella porque huyes que acaso Charlie no te enseño que afrontarás las consecuencias de tus actos_ –bella pego un brinco al escuchar la voz de Edward tras de ella –no piensas irte antes de presentarme a tu novio –su voz era sarcástica

-pero claro que no cuando dirigió la vista al frente vio a Jacob parado y recargado en su moto _por favor que todo salga bien _era en lo único en que pensaba _es hora de que comiences tu actuación enfrente de Edward collen _así que se precipito en abalanzársele en sima a Jacob mientras –jake viniste

Mientras él le decía al odio-dime bella que tengo que hacer

-Solo sígueme la corriente

_él no tiene ningún derecho a hacer eso …Oh pero que me pasa lo digo como si estuviese celoso de aquel chico _ -dijo Edward para sus adentros

- jake te presento a Edward collen

-hola Edward – la voz del chico rea igual de amable que siempre-

-así que tú eres Jacob el novio…de bella-Edward buscaba alguna pista para descubrir que el noviazgo de aquellos dos era una farsa

-bueno Edward gracias por todo-lo dijo de forma retraía mientras se subía a la moto

No supo porque tuvo tanta ganas de evitar que bella se fuera en moto ya que tan solo de imaginársela montada en esa cosa le aterraba pensar que algo le fuera a pasar_ por favor bella no te subas a esa cosa si te paso algo yo... Ya basta ella puede hacer de su vida lo que se le plazca_

-Bueno me imagino que ya se tienen que ir así que yo los dejo –bella emitió un suspiro de libertad al ver que aquel adonis se iba

-no piensas darme un beso bella – bella al escuchar el comentario de Jacob le dio un puñetazo en la espalda

-eres un idiota –lo dijo mientras Jacob arrancaba –pero gracias

-para que están los amigos bella

-y ahora a donde vamos

-a salvarle la vida a tu camioneta

Jacob se fue a toda velocidad al ver Edward con que velocidad se fue le dieron ganas de seguirlos para asegurarse que bella estuviera bien _por Dios Edward ya vasta déjala en paz_-así que mejor se subió en su volvo y se fue a su casa

Bella al llegar al taller de Jacob este empezó a preguntar -¿esto bien mi actuación como novio falso?

-yo diría que estuvo bien –bella se reía mientras se agarraba el cabello

-bella y porque fingiste tener un novio

-porque quería quitarme Edward collen de enzima

-que el acaso te pretende

- no pero cree que soy como las demás chicas que se mueren por el

-¿y no es así?

-¡pero claro que no Jacob! … mejor cambiemos de tema

-como tú digas novia-bella rio al escuchar el comentario

A ella le gustaba el recorrido en moto el sentir el aire golpeteando su cara la relajaba al llegar a su casa bella se despidió de Jacob al igual que su padre el chico le caía bien ya que el hacía que su hija se distrajera y riera un poco

-¿te divertiste bella? -su padre pregunto-

-Si

-y que hicieron

-nada...solo charlar un poco

-que bien…Entra a casa bella

A la mañana siguiente el día en la escuela estuvo igual que siempre Edward sin embargo una parte de él no podía creer que bella tuviera novio no porque fuera una chica poco atractiva si no porque presentía que bella estaba mintiendo tan solo para deshacerse de el así que Edward tomo la decisión de distanciarse un poco de ella ya que era eso lo que ella querían

Le hablaba a bella de manera fría y bella contestaba de la misma manera que él y así pasaron los días entre ellos dos mientras que para el baile de graduación solo faltaba una semana

**¿Qué ara Edward para terminar con el juego de la mentira de bella?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Abrazos de oso para todas **

**Atte. Violet White**


	9. confeciones

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la obra es mía **

Capitulo nueve

**Confesiones **

A bella le habían llegado varias invitaciones de ida al baile de la escuela las cuales ella rechazo diciendo que tenía que salir fueras con su padre

una de esas invitaciones fue la de james un joven rubio alto de ojos azules el cual había molestado a bella desde el primer día que si quería ser su novia ella se negó rotundamente pero él no dejaba de insistir esa mañana bella iba saliendo de la escuela cuando una mano la tomo del hombro

-hola bella- era aquel chico de profundos ojos azules –

-que ocurre james –su respuesta era seca

-porque tan enojada bella que te hice

-nada…pero dime que pasa _por favor que no me vuelva a pedir que sea su novia_

-quisiera saber si ya tienes pareja para el baile de la escuela

- no james...porque no voy a poder ir

-oh por favor bella eso solo es una escusa

-claro que no – se mordí los labios frenéticamente –

-entonces porque no bienes –bella ya estaba cansada de darle escusas a la gente sobre lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer-

-porque tengo otras cosa que hacer james – su voz era cortante-

-¿cómo que cosas?

-Cosa que a ti no te importan y lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir

_Maldita bella a mí nadie me rechaza _así que james termino por invitar a victoria la cual sin pensarlo le dijo que si

Dos días después bella fue al anuario y se encontró a Edward

-hola bella

-hola Edward –lo dijo sin míralo a la cara –veo que ya me hablas –Edward hiso una mueca sínica _porque tú me lo pedias a gritos que me alejara de ti_

-y como está tu novio bella

-para que… quieres saber –titubeo bella al hablar -

_Oh bella ya me tienes arto con esta jueguito del novio falso_

-¡porque sé que es una mentira bella…Sé que tú no tienes novio!

_¡Te descubrió bella! Miente- _pero que te ocurre Edward-bella comenzó a morderse los labios en síntoma de que estaba nerviosa –

-Así entonces por qué te muerdes los labios….porque eso lo haces cuando estas nervios o me equivoco

_Como es que sabe tanto de mi _ ese no es el tema… -tu bien sabes que yo tengo novia la otra vez te lo presente

-oh bella a quien quieres engañara con el típico truco del novio falso

_Jacob tenía razón esa era una mentira tonta_ -claro que no estoy mintiendo

-¡ya no mientas bella!

-ya te dije que no estoy mintiendo

-no mientas –bella ya no podía más se sentía acorralada por aquel hombre de hermosos ojos verdes era mejor que dijera la verdad

- ya basta está bien….está bien si te mentí Edward Jacob no es mi novio él es solo un amigo

-siempre lo supe desde un principio bella

-así y entonces por qué esta interrogatorio

-por qué no me gusta la gente que miente _Edward de que te quejas si tú también le has mentido _

-entonces por qué no te alegas de mí y me dejas en paz es…es mi vida yo sé lo que hago

-Por qué no puedo bella….entiende tú crees que no le he intentado pero sin embargo termino siempre a tu lado –Edward lo decía en forma desesperada y en forma melancólica-

-pues tus esfuerzos no han funcionado

-lose bella…por más que me intente alejar termino siempre junto a ti y…hay una parte de mí que no se puede alejar de ti

Bella miro a Edward _parece sincero él lo único que hiso desde el primer día fue intentar acercarse a ti _-lo siento Edward… te eh juzgado mal

-y yo más a ti que tú a mi

Duraron en silencio durante una hora hasta que la voz profunda de Edward rompió aquel silencio

_Piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer collen -_tomo una bocanada de aire e inhalo profundamente _sé que tu respuesta va a ser no pero no pierdo nada al intentarlo_ –bella quería preguntarte...si quisieras ir al baile de graduación con migo-Edward cerro los ojos y apretó los labios -

-bella volteo a ver a aquel chico que la estaba ofreciendo una invitación _bella has sido de lo peor con el no crees que mínimo se merece que le digas que si -_está bien Edward….acepto

-el chico volteo sorprendido ya que él se estaba haciendo de la idea que le iba a decir que no – ¿¡sí!-respondió con asombro-

-sí…Edward –lo dijo de forma retraída -

_Ya dijiste que si ya no hay marcha atrás ahora a tener que soportar las miradas de toda la escuela _

Después de la invitación de Edward al baile se pasaron todo el día en silencio al salir de clases iba a tener que ir a Port Ángeles a comprar un vestido así que tomo un auto bus ya que su camioneta a un seguía descompuesta

Cuando Edward llego a su casa un no podía creer que bella haya aceptado ir con él al baile de graduación _por favor Edward compórtate parece como si nunca hayas invitado a una chica …..Pero tú bella tu provocas cosas en mí que ni yo mismo puedo explicar pareciera que me hayas dado un brebaje de burbujas _ y en ese momento Salió de su sueño –pero que idiota soy …como lo pude olvidar - en ese momento descolgó el teléfono y marco al celular de Alice –contesta ,contesta _porque tardas tanto Alice_ pero ella nunca contesto así que colgó espero menos de un minuto y volvió a marcar _por favor Alice si no contestas te juro que me mato_ pero en ese momento se escuchó la voz alegre de la chica

-hola

-Alice hasta que por fin contestas –Edward se escuchaba desesperado –

-que ocurre Edward... es algo malo

-no todo lo contrario

-entonces que ocurre

-dime qué tipo de ramillete le puedes regalar a una chica en un baile de graduación

-Alice se tuvo que tapar la boca para no gritar -no me digas Edward collen que invitaste a una chica al baile de graduación…pensé que no ibas a ir

-lo sé pero cambie de opinión

-tu cambias te de opinión…o más bien hizo cambiar de opinión –lo dijo mientras emitía una pequeña risa

-ese no es el punto hermanita

-escuchó la voz frustrada de su hermano tras el teléfono-no tienes ni idea que comprarle verdad –el tono de la hermana menor era burlona –

-no...Apenas la invite hoy y el baile es en dos días

-solo a ti se te ocurre a ser semejante estupidez

-Ya no me regañes Alice ayúdame

-está bien cómprale algo que valla con su personalidad y con los colores que más use… y yo que tú ya me iba apurando si dices que el baile es en tres días

-ok entonces ahorita mismo me voy a Port Ángeles a comprar el ramillete… gracias Alice eres la mejor -y colgó-

Alice no lo podía creer que su hermano estuviera enamorado aunque no le haya dicho nada la chica era muy persuasiva y conocía mejor que la palma de su mano a su hermano

_No lo puedo creer Edward Anthony collen mi hermano enamorado...Vaya que esto si es una sorpresa...Mis padres se podrán felices al saberlo…oh pero no debo ser yo quien se los diga _

Bella se encontraba en Portan geles buscando un vestido para el baile en último momento ya que ella no tenía planeado ir

Bella se vio parad enfrente de un maniquí que traía un bonito vestido azul turquesa con holanes y con un discreto escote en v sin mangas se metió a la tienda se lo probo y de inmediato lo compro

Bella al salir de la tienda con una gran bolsa de repente se detuvo con gran fuerza para pensar un momento con que zapatos me voy a poner con este vestido …oh pero de que me preocupo si solo va a ser un baile y no un desfile de modas

Y así se dirigió al auto bus para regresar a su casa mientras que Edward sentía que ser había quitado un peso de encima pero él sabía que esa no era la verdadera batalla ya que él sabía que la guerra se iba a presentar en el baile así que mejor se prestó a subirse a su volvo

Al llegar as u casa comió un sándwich de pavo cuando termino de comer subió a su habitación y busco en su armario que traje se iba a poner hasta que encontró el indicado era uno negreo con una con una camisa blanca con corbata negra

Bella llego a su casa dejo la bolsa del vestido en una esquina de su cama y por un momento se quedó mirándolo de en verdad bella vas a hacer esto porque si es así te mataran las miradas ya dije que sí y no hay marcha atrás –lo dijo en voz alta –de repente se escuchó un timbrado que interrumpió en aquel silencio que se encontraba en aquella habitación bella pego un brinco de espanto busco su celular por todas partes y hasta que lo encontró por fin tirado en el piso al ver que rea Jacob contesto de inmediato-hola jake

-hola bella-era aquella voz alegre de aquel chico-

-que paso

-nada bella solo te marque para saludarte y avisarte que tu camioneta ya está lista y puedes pasar por ella cuando quieras -bella estaba agotada de tanto caminar-Jacob estoy muy cansada no te imaginas cuanto he caminado hoy

-entonces en ese caso te la llevo a tu casa

-no te preocupes Jacob…yo mañana paso por ella

-no niña ya te dije que yo te la llevo no voy a seguir permitiendo que te sigas yendo caminando

-hablas como si mi casa se encontrara en el desierto de Arizona -bella reía tras el teléfono –

-no me rezongues niña ya voy para haya

A la media hora Jacob estaba parado enfrente su casa con su gran crisler al verlo bella por la ventana de su cuarto lo saludo y bajo de inmediato para abrirle la puerta

-hola jake

-hola bella... como veras bella ya repare tu camioneta la cual te va a durar más tiempo

-gracias jake...Pero pasa no quieres nada

- no bella gracias…Pero dime por qué tan cansada-bella se puso nerviosa y comenzó a morderse lo labios como de costumbre –

-porque tuve que ir a Port Ángeles

-y a que –bella cerro los ojos en ese momento –

-A comprar un vestido

-pensé que no eran muy de tu agrado los vestidos

-es que lo compre para el baile de la escuela

-siempre si vas a ir –la voz de Jacob era de asombro-

-si...fue una decisión de último momento

-y tienes pareja –bella trago saliva y tomo una bocanada de aire –

-si

-quien es el afortunado

-Ed…Edward collen-bella tartamudeo al pronunciar el nombre de Edward-

-es una broma verdad bella

-no jake porque habría de mentir

-porque hace una semana me dijiste que tenía que fingir ante ese chica para que te dejara de molestar bella...y ahora me dices que vas a ir al baile de graduación con el

-lo se jake

-bella quien te entiende-su voz era de enojo –bueno me tengo que ir tienes que descansar

-está bien...Gracias otra vez Jacob- lo dijo mientras este tomaba el cerrojo de la puerta

**Espero que le haya gustado pero les prometo que el capítulo siguiente estar mejor de lo que creen **

**Abrazos de oso para todas **

**Atte. Violeta White **


	10. una invitacion inesperada

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía**

Capitulo diez

**Una Invitación inesperada**

Bella ese día durmió toda la noche estaba muy cansada y durmió todo el día a la mañana siguiente en la escuela bella llego en su crisler Edward se sentía más calmado al verla llegar en su camioneta no la vio en todo el día hasta cuando tuvieron que ir a la oficina del anuario

-hola bella

-hola Edward –respondió tímidamente –mientras se encontraba guardando unas hojas –

-ten te quería dar esto-lo dijo mientras estiraba su mano hacia bella –

-qué es esto Edward

-es tu invitación oficial al baile de graduación

Bella la tomo la invitación la miro por pocos segundos e intento esconderla al ver que Ángela volteo

-jess no crees que estos dos tienen algo que no nos quieren decir

-no lo creo Ángela eh visto como bella trata a Edward de una manera tan fría…más bien parase que bella odia a Edward y el también parece que le es indiferente

-lo crees –lo dijo mientras levantaba una ceja -

-estoy segura –Ángela no le quitaba la mirada de encima a aquellos dos _estoy segura que algo están ocultando pero bueno me alegra saber que no tenga que ver con Mike _

-ya déjalos en paz vamos a seguir guardando estas últimas invitaciones

-tienes razón –pero Ángela no les podía quitar la mirada de encima -

Bella no dijo nada cuando recibió la invitación durante toda la hora que estuvieron en el anuario no dijeron ni una palabra y al escuchar la campana bella tomo sus cosa de inmediato aprovechando que Edward estaba ayudando a Jessica a acomodar unos adornos para el baile en unas cajas hacia que salió sigilosamente de la oficina para así no tener que hablar más con Edward respecto a la situación de la invitación del baile pero su escapa y el intento de evitar la conversación del baile fue en vano cuando ya que cuando salió al estacionamiento de la escuela bella se dirigía hacia su camioneta saco las llaves y en el momento en que bella abrió la puerta vio como un brazo de hierro le cerraba la puerta

Bella casi da un salto de susto al ver a Edward recargado en su camioneta –a qué hora paso por ti bella –pregunto Edward con una sonrisa sínica -

-a bella le intimidaba la voz de aquel hombre –a las…- carraspeo –ocho si está bien

-Perfecto

-Bueno Edward yo ya me tengo que ir

- Te veré mañana en el baile –las últimas palabras de Edward retumbaron en su cabeza _Te veré mañana en el baile_ ocasionándole escalofríos

Edward supo que bella no tenía muchas ganas de ir y el tema sobre el baile le incomodaba pero esto a él no le importó_ soy un maldito egoísta ella no quiere ir… por favor no hay que ser hipócrita Pero eso que importa _así que mejor Edward se fue a su casa a prepararse para mañana al llegar le marco a Alice

-hola

-hola Alice

-que paso Edward

-nada solo quería avisarte que ya compre el ramillete

-si...y como es –la voz de la hermana menor ere de emoción

-es _como ella la describe tal cual es igual de frágil y sencilla _es de color carne con una flor purpura no sabes el trabajo que me costó encontrarlo

_Oh por Dios pensé que no viviría para ver esto…Mi hermano esta rotundamente enamorado de esa chica_-Alice tubo que ahogar su grito de alegría teniendo que ponerse la mano en la boca –espero que le guste Edward

Yo también espero lo mismo …Alice ya me tengo que ir me tengo que alistar para mañana

-a cambio de que me prometas que me vas a contar a detalle tu baile

-Si Alice... Gracias no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti –y colgó-

Bella cuando llego a su casa vio aquel vestido colgado en su armario _y si finjo que estoy enferma y si o dejo plantado…no bella tú ya diste tu palabra de que vas a ir con él no le puedes hacer esto -_es verdad no puedo – lo dijo en voz alta –

Charlie a un no sabía que su pequeña si iba a ir al baile de graduación cuando el llego de la jefatura entro al cuarto de la chica y vio un vestido extendido en su cama –de quien es ese vestido bella

-es mi papa – dijo tímidamente-

-para que lo compraste bella

Porque lo voy a usar mañana en el baile de graduación

-el rostro de Charlie era de alegría –no se supone que no ibas a ir

-Si lo sé pero lo decidí en último momento

-que bien…quien te va a llevar

-bella trago saliva para decir lo siguiente –Edward collen

A Charlie no le caía muy bien el chico ya que él pensaba que era arrogante y que solo jugaba con los sentimientos de su hija ocasionándole falsas ilusiones sin saber que bella no sentí absolutamente nada por el

-que el acaso es tu novio bella

-Charlie ya tedie que no… él no me interesa

-está bien te creo… a qué hora va a pasar por ti

-a las ocho

Está bien-en ese momento salió de la habitación y miro de reojo aquel vestido azul turquesa

Bella ni Edward pudieron dormir esa noche Edward en tan solo pensar que iba a ir con bella al baile _por dios Edward ya compórtate no le des tanta importancia _

_Como le pude decir que si a Edward collen se va a cavar el mundo mañana _

A la mañana siguiente bella se miró al espejo- es el día -

Edward collen al levantarse se dijo a sí mismo-ya es hora Edward –

Bella ni Edward desayunaron ni comieron nada esa mañana eran las tres de la tarde bella se metió a bañar se rasuro las piernas y al salir puso a calentar su tenaza para caireles y comenzó a enroscarlos en la tenaza hasta que por fin termino se maquillo un poco con sombras claras y un poco de rímel y se dirigió a su armario para sacra aquel vestido azul turquesa _no hay marcha atrás es el momento _

_**Cuatro de la tarde p.m. **_

Edward se metió a bañar tardo dos una hora en la ducha y al salir se afeito y se dirigió a su enorme closet a buscar su traje negro lo puso sobre la cama si puso a peinarse su alborotada cabellera para así después ponerse su traje negro con camisa negra _vamos Edward porque estas tan nervioso que ni te pues abrochar la camisa no te comportes como un niño estúpido_

Faltaba tan solo medí hora para que Edward collen pasara por ella pero a un bella no estaba lista todavía no se había puesto su vestido_ debí decir que no cuando tuve la oportunidad ...No bella recuerda tu diste tu palabra no vas a dejar a Edward collen plantado_

_Faltaban tan solo quince minutos y bella a un no estaba vestida hasta que por fin tomo la decisión de ponerse el vestido con unos tenis converse negros se miró al espejo tímidamente bella tu puedes hacerlo es solo un simple baile que cambiara tu vida…oh pero porque pienso de esa forma lo digo como si Edward fuer mi destino _

Edward miro el reloj y vio que eran las 7:15 sabía que si no se daba prisa iba causar una mala impresión así que tomo la llaves de su volvo pero sin olvidar su el ramillete y se subió a su lujoso auto y manejo lo más rápido posible

Bella se fijaba cada cinco minutos por su ventana para ver en qué momento llegaba Edward collen _por Dios bella parece una solterona esperando a su príncipe azul bella _de repente escucho que alguien llamaba al a puerta en ese momento bella sintió que sus pies se clavaban al piso y que no podía dar un paso _vamos bella tu puedes _en ese momento bella miro el reloj que estaba en su buro de su cama_ faltan cinco minutos _en ese momento vinieron a ella las palabras de su madre _nena una dama nunca llega tarde siempre son los invitados quienes se adelantan …tienes razón mami_ Edward tocaba la puerta _Edward estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer _en ese momento el padre de bella abrió la puerta

-Hola Edward

-hola señor

-pasa bella te está esperando – él no sabía porque por que el hecho de que bella lo estuviese esperando lo llenaban de alegría_- _

Edward entro a la casa de bella era un lugar muyacogedor –siéntate Edward –se sentaron frente a frente en el pequeño comedor de la cocina Edward estaba impaciente por ver a bella_ por que no bajas bella que no se supone que me estabas esperando…no no ni se te ocurra dejarme plantado soy capaz de subir por ti y llevarte al baile a la fuerza_

Bella se sentó en la esquina de su cama no dejaba de dar pequeños golpes al piso con su pie derecho

_-_el padre de bella se dio cuenta que el chico estaba impaciente_-_Edward de dónde eres porque sé que no eres de Forks

_-_en efecto señor soy_-respiro profundo ya que el hecho de mentir no le agradaba mucho –_de california

_-_es un lugar caluroso no es así

_-_sí y más en verano

_-_y vives solo

-Si-el padre de bella lo intimidaba quería saber si ese chico estaba metido en problemas pero todo marcaba que no_-_

-y tu familia Edward

-Se quedaron en california-y así siguieron las preguntas sobre la vida de Edward -

Bella no se movía de su habitación hasta que vio que faltaba un minuto para las ocho fue cuando entonces se decidió a salir camino lento para que así diera el minuto que faltaba Edward impaciente esperaba abajo

El padre de bella lo seguía interrogando hasta que oyeron a alguien bajando por las escaleras en ese momento Edward se paró en un instante de la silla del comedor Charlie al ver la reacción del chico lo miro con cara de disgusto

Edward al verla bajar se quedó en shock el padre de bella le dio un cumplido-te ves bien bella

-yo diría que hermosa –lo dijo casi suspirando mi entras que Charlie lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos -

Bella en ese momento no pudo evitar sonrojarse -gracias pero _vamos bella tu puedes _creo que ya nos tenemos que ir

_-_está bien bella que te diviertas_ –_la abrazo y le dijo al oído -cuídate

-papa...

Se separaron de aquel abrazo y en ese momento Charlie vio al chico impaciente –bueno bella creo que ya te debes de ir –ella asintió con la cabeza-

-a dios papa

_-_hasta luego señor

_-_a dios Edward

**Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo y les pido una disculpa a todos los lectores por a ver repetido el capítulo nueve ustedes entenderán que me confundí al subirlos capítulos y se vuelve a pasar otro error como este les agradezco mucho que lo hubieran hecho saber gracias **

**El siguiente se pondrá mejor **

**Abrazos de oso para todas **

**Atte. .Violet White **


	11. el gran baile

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la obra es mía**

Capitulo once

**El gran baile **

Al llegar al volvo Edward le abrió la puerta bella sé que do por un momento pensando _ya es hora bella ya no hay marcha atrás _bella se subió al lujoso auto y después Edward

A los cinco minutos de que bella se subió al lujoso auto –lo siento Edward me imagino que Charlie te debía de hacer un interrogatorio…y me imagino que no fue nada cómodo para ti –bella miro al piso cuando termino de hablar –

-no tienes de que disculparte tu padre solo quiere protegerte de que nadie te haga daño_ yo estaría igual que el por ti no permitiría que nadie te hiciera daño y que lastimara ese corazón tan frágil como el cristal que es el tuyo…pero que estoy pensando _es mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde no es eso lo que quieres o si –lo dijo sínicamente mientras levantaba una ceja ya que sabía que bella no quería ir 

_-_tienes razón

Cuando Edward arranco casi toda la mitad del camino se estuvieron en silencio hasta que Edward lo rompió-bajaste un poco tarde bella no lo crees –la miro sínicamente -

Bella no se contuvo a contestar el comentario de Edward -una dama nunca se retrasa los invitado son los que se adelantan tú llegaste a mi casa cinco minutos antes y que damos que pasarías por mí a las ocho porque habría de bajar antes

-tienes toda la razón bella contra eso no hay contradicción –lo dijo mientras sonreía –por cierto te ves hermosa con ese vestido debí ponerme algo mejor para estar a tu altura

Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse –gracias…me gusta tu traje

-pero no están bonito como tu vestido –y el sonrojo de bella ataco una vez más -

El ramillete que Edward le iba a dar a bella lo trae escondido en su abrigo negro

Al llegar bella a la escuela esta comenzó a morderse los labios como de costumbre Edward de esto se da cuenta-no esté tan nerviosa solo es un simple baile _Edward no seas tan egoísta bella no quería venir de seguro lo hizo para no hacerte sentir mal-_Edward trago saliva para decir las siguientes palabras – bella si quieres te llevo de regreso a tu casa –bella voltio ave respectada a Edward –

-No Edward yo te di mi palabra

-de en verdad bella no tienes que hacerlo yo…-bella no lo dejo terminara –

-no digas más Edward_ miente bella…_además será divertido

Edward en ese momento sintió un alivio_ se perfectamente que está mintiendo y pero no quiero que se valla es mejor que no siga insistiendo_ Edward en ese momento se bajó de su volvo para abrirle la puerta a bella

_Tuviste la oportunidad bella de evitar todas las miradas de la escuela …ya no hay marcha atrás _–en ese momento bella voltea para ver por la ventana a un grupo de personas que estaban platicando y entre ellos pudo ver a jemes _que vas oh no bella que vas a hacer ahí está james recuerda que le dijiste que no …de que me preocupo yo no tengo porque darle explicaciones a james del _

Los demás chicos no podían quitar la mirada de Edward collen ye que él se suponía que no iba a asistir al baile y cuando vieron que Edward iba abrirle la puerta a alguien no podían con la duda de saber¿ quién había sido la afortunada que a Edward collen la traería al baile?

En cuanto Edward abrió la puerta bella se dio cuenta de las miradas cuando bella salió del auto Jessica casi se desmallaba

-no que no había nada entre aquellos dos jess –dijo Ángela con voz arrogante –

Jessica no tenía palabras ya que no era la única que estaba en shock si no también medio alumnado bella en ese momento quería que la tierra se la tragara y no dejaba de repetirse _cálmate bella cálmate es solo un simple baile _–en ese momento bella no vio el movimiento de Edward al tomarla del brazo esto ocasiono que Ángela les tomara una foto para el anuario mientras que bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse .paso enfrente de james este solo se le quedo viendo de arriba abajo _ no que o ibas a venir bella …a mí nadie me desprecia _–dijo james para sus adentros-

Nerviosa bella –dijo Edward de manera calmada –

-si un poco

Antes de que bella y Edward entraran a la cancha de futbol Edward la soltó del brazo para voltearse y verla a los ojos

Saco la pequeña caja que contenía aquel hermoso ramillete –bella quería obsequiarte algo –y en ese momento saco el ramillete de la caja y la tomo de la muñeca y se prestó a ponerle el ramillete

-bella no quitaba un ojo de encima al ver como tomaba su mano con delicadeza y se mordía los labios –Edward no era necesario

-claro que si bella toda chica trae el suyo tu porque no habrías de traer el tuyo

-Edward está muy lindo gracias –bella le ofreció una sonrisa tímida mientras que Edward cantaba victoria en su interior –_gracias Alice eres la mejor _

-Edward inhalo profundo-bueno creo que ya es hora de que entremos

-si… -bella carraspeo-ya es hora

-cundo entraron a la cancha de futbol todo mundo estaba bailando y platicando pero cuando aquellos dos entraron parecía como si toda la fiesta se hubiera paralizado pero eso solo duro cinco minutos bella en ese momento se separó de bella y vio a Ángela y a Jessica sentadas en una mesa

-voy a sentarme un rato

- está bien –Edward pudo observar como bella se escapaba de el –

Bella se dirigía a la mesa casi corriendo ya que conforma caminaba se llevaba casi todas la miradas del lugar

-hola chicas – saludo bella –

-Hola bella no que ibas a salir fueras con tu papa bella –dijo Ángela –

-Lo sé… pero fue una decisión de último momento

-nunca nos imaginamos que llegarías con aquel adonis bella –dijo Jessica su voz era igual que todas la demás chicas cuando hablaban de Edward collen parecía como si estuvieran pidiendo una plegaria al cielo para que Edward collen las volteara a ver

-no es la gran cosa -dijo bella-

-como que no es la gran cosa bella…sabes que muchas matarían para estar en tu lugar -bella hiso una mueca sínica _todas pero yo no _

Y toda la conversación era de Edward atacaban a bella con preguntas de el

Mientras tanto Edward estaba en otra mesa con Mike y Erick

-pero miren es Edward collen –Mike lo dijo con sarcasmo –

Porque no nos dijiste que ibas a venir con bella –dijo Erick-

-porque no pensaba venir

-entonces eso quiere decir que bella te rogo para que vinieras al baile con ella no es así

_Qué bueno hubiera sido ...pero que cosas digo además bella no es así ella ya te lo ha dicho mil veces_-no fui yo quien la invite _el que más bien parecía que le estaba rogando que viniera era yo _

-Y bella acepto nada más porque si -dijo Mike-

-si

-entonces Edward eres un chico con suerte-lo dijo sarcásticamente -

-porque lo dices Erick

-porque casi media escuela invito al baile de graduación a bella y a todos le decía que no iba a poder venir porque tenía que salir fueras con su padre

_Es obvio lo dijo porque bella no quería venir a l baile así que no me sorprende que les haya mentido…pero porque no querer venir si a todas las chicas esperaban con ansias este baile pero porque tu no bella…lo olvide tú no eres como las demás eres impredecible –_no sé porque bella le haya dicho eso me imagino que ella tenía sus motivos

-Bella es algo rara –dijo Erick –siempre está leyendo casi no habla con nadie

-entonces debe de ser de otro planeta –dijo Mike mientras se carcajeaba –

A Edward no le gustaban ese tipo de comentarios –como lo sabe qué tal si ella está enferma o pasa algo en su casa _pero lo que en realidad le pasa es que se siente culpable en algo que ella no tuvo nada que ver _

-no lo sé collen pero tu chica es bastante extraña-dijo Mike -

_Bella mi chica eso nunca pasara _–no…bella no es mi novia –lo dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro de melancolía –

-entonces estas con ella solo para divertirte…no es verdad –lo dijo aquel joven de baja estatura de cabello lacio y oscuro

-no bella es solo una amiga _por así decirlo _

-buen entonces creo que y ya fue mucha platica y mi Ángela creo que se está desesperando por que no la eh sacado a bailar –dijo Mike mientras se levantaba de la silla junto con Erick

-No vienes Edward pregunto Erick

-si

Jessica pudo ver que los chicos se dirigían hacia su mesa y entre ellos venia Edward –mira hablando de príncipes hay viene Edward-bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-jess que cosas dices

-la verdad bella esta noche eres la envidia de todas las chicas de la escuela

-si bella todas querían ser la pareja de baile de Edward

_Con la gran diferencia de que yo no _

Cuando llegaron Mike tomo a Ángela del hombro –vamos a bailar Angie

-ya te habías tardado no crees Mike

-que les dije ya estaba desesperado porque yo la sacara a bailar-Ángela al escuchar el comentario golpeo a Mike en el hombro

-y tu jess no vienes –pregunto Erick tímidamente

-pero claro que si –Jessica al escuchar la petición se paró de inmediato dejando solos a bella y a Edward

Bella solo miraba al suelo –me puedo sentar pregunto Edward-bella solo asintió con la cabeza

-no te pienso obligar a bailar con migo bella _porque ya a más cosas no te puedo obligar _y aunque te lo pidiera sé que tu respuesta seria no

-Edward… no es eso sino es que yo no bailo

_Que esperabas Edward que te dijera ´´si quiero bailar contigo´´_ _claro que no empezando porque ella no quería venir _-a que te refieres con que no bailas

-a que no se bailar…sé que es bobo pero no se bailar si quieres puedes bailar con otra persona de en verdad yo no quiero que te aburras por estar sentado aquí con migo tú tienes derecho de bailar con quien tú quieras

-pero bella tú eres mi pareja del baile de graduación

-pero Edward eso…-no dejo que bella terminara la oración –

-te repito bella yo te invite a ti si quisiera estar con otra persona no te hubiera invitado…además yo quiero estar a aquí contigo platicando de lo que sea hasta que alguno de los dos diga algo interesante pero yo no quiero estar con otra persona que no seas tu

-no entiendo porque lo haces…prefieres quedarte con migo sentado en esta mesa aburriéndote que salir a bailar y divertirte

-ya te dije porque lo hago además aunque nuestra única manera de hablar es peleando prefiero estar contigo y aunque sigas insistiendo no me voy a ir a bailar

-está bien si te quieres quedar aquí sentado aburriéndote conmigo es tu problema después no te quejes

-como usted ordene –bella solo sonrió sínicamente -

**Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo **

**Abrazos de oso para todas **

**Atte. Violet White**


	12. el baile de la cenicienta

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer **

Capitulo doce

**El baile de la cenicienta**

Edward solo quería estar junto a bella lo cual ni el mismo lo podía explicar _bella porque me rehúyes que no entiendes que sin ti el a ver venido no vale la pena…oh pero que me pasa hablo como si estuviera enamorado de esta chica_

Pero en ese momento recordó las palabras de Mike _bella acepto venir al baile nada más porque si…entonces eres un chico con suerte… por a media escuela les dijo que tenía que salir fuera con su padre…tienen razón bella no pudo aceptar venir nada más porque si _–bella quisiera hacerte una pregunta

-dime

-¿Por qué decidiste venir al baile de graduación con migo?-ya que en él había una duda que Mike y Erick habían sembrado en él

_Bella responde no te quedes callada…dile por qué decidiste venir con el –_bella trago saliva-porque medí cuenta Edward que estaba siendo muy dura contigo y te estaba juzgando mal

-así que fue más bien por lástima que aceptaste

-no Edward –Edward sabía perfectamente que aunque bella le dijera que no era verdad ella solo había aceptado su invitación por lastima pero también sabía que si seguía insistiendo solo iba a ocasionar una de sus muy comunes peleas con Swan

-está bien bella –dijo resignado- se quedaron en silencio por un momento ya que no sabían de qué hablar prácticamente eran dos desconocidos sentados en una misma mesa ya que para ellos dos su única manera de hablar era discutiendo por cualquier cosa hasta que la voz de Edward rompió el silencio

-qué lindo vestido bella

-bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que no estaba muy acostumbrada a los halagos-gracias Edward…me gusta tu traje-tartamudeo-

-gracias bella...y ya repararon tu camioneta

-si un amigo

-tu novio falso dirás –lo dijo con voz sarcástica

-si…el con el cual me sorprende que él sepa todo de mi en tan solo dos semanas de conocerlos

Esto a Edward le ocasionaba celos sin saber porque tan solo el hecho de que Jacob supiera todo de ella y el solo sabía leer sus gestos –me imagino que debe de ser tu mejor amigo no es cierto

-si podría decirse que si _acaso tienes otro bella _

-Y tu Edward

-Yo que tus amistades

-hizo una mueca sínica – no soy muy sociable bella

-entonces en algo coincidimos Edward

-al parecer si –estuvieron platicando una hora y media hasta que bella se levantó de la silla

-tengo sed voy por un poco de ponche

-al ver Edward a la chica levantarse –no te preocupes bella yo te lo traigo

-no... No te preocupes yo voy

-no bella siéntate y en un momento te lo traigo

Bella se sentía se sentía un poco incomoda con las formalidades que tenía Edward con ella pero de lo que bella no se había percatado era de que james la estaba mirando y solo estaba esperando la oportunidad de verla sola

-hola bella –su voz era como la de un depredador al ataque-

-hola james

-por qué tan sola que no se supone que viniste con Edward collen-lo dijo mientras se sentaba

A bella james la intimidaba –yo no te dije que te podías sentar james

-lose porque no te estoy pidiendo permiso

James por favor vete déjame en paz

-oh si no que tu querido Edward collen se va a enojar

-no porque él no es mi novio –ene se momento james se sentó a lado de ella

-yo te dije bella que a mí nadie me desprecia

-pero yo si…y sabes cuál es la razón porque la personas como tú que tratan a las mujeres como trofeos me dan asco

James en ese momento tomo el cabello de bella y lo jalo fuerte mente bella grito pero nadie la escucho por el volumen de la música

-te vas a arrepentir bella -james trato de besarla –

Edward iba de camino a la mesa con el ponche de bella cuando a lo lejos pudo ver la escena así que corrió de inmediato tomo a jemes de su camisa –te dijo que la soltaras –bella estaba aterrada al ver la escena –

-cálmate Edward no queremos armar un problema…oh si además ella se me ofreció

-eres un patán –así que en ese momento Edward le soltó un puñetazo en la nariz ocasionándole a james que comenzara a sangrar y victoria al ver la escena corrió para levantar a james del suelo mientras que bella estaba paralizada del miedo-

-Espero que eso te sirva para que no tele vuelvas acercar a bella –Edward tomo del brazo a bella y la saco de aquel lugar y se la llevo a al quiosco que estaba en su escuela

-estas bien bella… no te hizo daño-bella no podía dejar de llorar –

-no debí venir…yo siempre causo problemas-Edward no soportaba ver a bella llorar se sentía tan impotente así que no pudo más y la abrazo mientras le decía al oído y acariciaba su cabello

-bella esto no esto no es tu culpa

-Edward de todas formas no lo debiste a ver golpeado-lo dijo mientras hacía hipos como niña pequeña-

-bella no iba a permitir que se propasara contigo ya no llores bella por favor –en ese momento Edward acuno su cara y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a secarle las lagrimas

_Bella míralo te defendió de james y te ofrece un pañuelo para limpiar tus lágrimas y lo más importante te salvo la vida bella piensa… quien más haría eso por ti por_ -gracias Edward

-por qué me agradeces bella

-porqué me acabo de dar cuenta que tu haz sido la persona más amable del mundo con migo y yo eh sido un ogro contigo

-no me agradezcas nada además soy yo el que se debo de disculpar por arruinarte la noche-bella lo abrazo al escucharlo hablar_ he muerto oh estoy soñando porque esto no es real bella no me puede estar abrazando_ bella antes de separarse de aquel abrazo se comenzó a escuchar la canción de thousand years de Christina Perry en ese momento Edward la tomo de la cintura y junto su mano con la suya

-¿Qué haces Edward?

-no voy a permitir que no bailes aunque sea tu vals

-pero sabes que no se bailar porque tengo dos pies izquierdos

-eso no importa bella ahora estas bailando

-en el baile de graduación –su voz era con sarcasmo-

En aquel quiosco eran los únicos que estaban bailando por lo tanto Edward no quitaba la vista de los ojos de bella

_Por favor que no lo valla a pisar por favor, por favor que no lo pise_

_Mírate Edward tu que decías que no ibas a obligar a bailar ahora mírate _

Edward estaba hipnotizado por aquellos ojos llorosos color chocolate mientras que bella tenía miedo a caerse de esto Edward se dio cuenta ya que comenzó a morderse los labios –bella no te preocupes yo no voy a dejar que caigas ni tropieces pues siempre voy a estar tu lado -bella lo volteo a ver como niña dulce y tierna así que Edward no pudo más y sin que su cerebro reaccionara y a similar el movimiento que iba a hacer se abalanzo sobre ella y la besa de una forma tierna como si al darle el beso estuviera diciendo una plegaria de una forma que solo los verdaderos amantes enamorados saben hacer besando como si sus bocas estuvieran haciendo un baile

Bella al sentir sus labios fríos sobre los de ella se quedó para lisada como si ese beso fuera morfina para ella _pero que le pasa te está besando bella has algo _

_Edward pero que estás haciendo la está besando…estas besando_ Edward al sentir que bella cerraba sus labios se separó de ella

Bella al verlo se quedó en shock como por cinco segundos al igual que Edward

Pero sin embargo bella no podía permitir que Edward le robara un beso así que sin pensarlo sin esperar a que el diera una explicación le dio una bofetada –¡pero qué te pasa Edward! No tenías ningún derecho a besarme –su voz era de enojo-

-lo es bella pero no lo pude evitar pero qué demonios hiciste Edward

-quien te crees que eres piensas que porque las demás chicas mueran por ti tienes el derecho a besarme

-lo es bella y lo…-bella no lo dejo terminar

-pensé que eras diferente Edward a todos los chicos -bella trato de salir corriendo pero en ese momento Edward la tomo del brazo –

-bella golpéame todo lo que quieras pero no puedo permitir que te vayas sola

-no me importa si es necesario me voy caminando…pero yo no me voy contigo

-por favor bella el bosque de noche es peligroso

-no Edward

-entonces tendré que llevarte a la fuerza no permitiré que te vayas sola bella si algo te pasa será mi culpa

-Ya te dije que no Edward-sin pensarlo más Edward la cargo en brazos para subirla a su volvo negro

-qué te pasa Edward bájame –lo decía mientras lo golpeaba con sus débiles manos –

-Te lo dije bella golpéame grita si es preciso pero no dejare que te vayas sola –bella sabía que Edward hablaba enserio y que a él no le importar armar un escándalo en plena escuela así que mejor dejo de luchar contra ese adonis

Al estar adentro del auto bella quería bajarse corriendo de aquel auto cuando Edward se subió al auto bella no lo volteo a ver durante todo el camino bella estaba en silencio _por que la bese no debí hacerlo…no debí_

_Pero que le pasa a Edward no tenía ningún derecho a besarme creí que era diferente _

**Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo **

**Abrazos de oso para todas **

**Atte. Violet White **


	13. del odio al amor solo hay un beso

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía **

Capitulo trece

**Del odio al amor solo hay un beso**

Al llegar a casa de Charlie Edward se bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta a bella pero ella se bajó antes y azoto la puerta del auto pero antes de que bella se meter a su casa un mano de hierro la tomo del brazo-bella lo siento … no seque me paso

-yo tuve la culpa por confiar en ti –su voz era seca y grotesca y se fue a la puerta de su casa –por un momento pensé que eras diferente

-diferente como –bella se zafo de aquel brazo de hierro que la retenía y se fue a su casa sin responder la pregunta de Edward

bella al entrar a su casa vio a Charlie sentado en el sofá de la sala leyendo su periódico bella subió la escaleras sigilosamente pero antes de que subiera el cuarto escalón escucho la voz de estruendo de Charlie- llegaste temprano bella apenas van a hacer las nueve creí que te ibas a tardar más -lo dijo sin voltear a verla -

_Miente bella si se entera que Edward te beso es capaz de salir a buscarlo con su escopeta -_bella cerro los ojos y apretó los labios ya que no le gustaba mentirle a Charlie–sabes que no me gustan mucho las fiestas Charlie

-segura bella no pasó nada con aquel chico Edward-Charlie no era tonto conocía bien a bella y sabía que algo le estaba ocultando y que tenía que ver con el chico alto de ojos verdes -

-no-bella sabía que su padre era alguien muy persuasivo y que sabía cuándo alguien le estaba mintiendo –

-bella lo miro –no Charlie_ solo paso que él me beso_…estoy muy cansada me quiero ir a mi cuarto

-está bien bella que descanses

-tú también Charlie –y siguió subiendo las escaleras -

_Tu a mí no me engañas bella yo sé que paso algo que no me quieres contar _

Bella al llegar a su cuarto miro por el filo de la venta y pudo ver que a un seguía estacionado enfrente de su casa el auto de Edward collen _que acaso no te cansas de tratar me así Edward_

Edward se encontraba adentro de su lujoso auto observando la que podía ser la ventana de Isabella Swan _lo siento bella por la estupidez que hice_

Edward prendió el motor de su auto y se fue a su casa durante todo el camino no podía dejar de preguntarse _porque la bese _

Al llegar a su casa tiro las llaves de su auto en la mesa de la entrada se quitó su abrigo y se fue a su habitación se para enfrente de aquel ventanal que daba una hermosa vista al bosque _lo siento bella por lo que hice…oh por Dios Edward no seas un hipócrita tu querías ese beso el beso de bella buen ahora ya consistes algo de ella su odio_-¡no! Yo no quiero eso de ella _escúchate collen hablas como si estuvieras enamorado de ella -_claro que lo estoy locamente enamorado de bella desde el primer día que la vi en aquella barranca desde ese día todo mi mundo le pertenece y no voy a permitir que bella se aleje de mi otra vez no sé como pero no se alejara de mi

Bella se cambió de ropa se quitó aquel vestido azul turquesa y se puso un pantalón de pijama con una camisa y se tiro en su cama ese noche bella no pudo dormir _porque me beso porque lo hiso_

Bella durante todo el fin de semana no dejaba de pensar que Edward collen la había besado _bella deja de pensar en ese beso mañana será como si nada habrá sucedido _

Mientras que Edward pensaba en cómo mantener a bella a su lado a la mañana siguiente bella tenía miedo de ir no por ver a Edward era por la seria de preguntas de Ángela sobre el baile

Cuando bella llego al bachillerato toda la escuela la estaba mirando así que bella se acercó a hablar con sus amigos

-hola chicos

-hola bella –contesto Jessica mientras que Ángela no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y comenzó a preguntar –

-bella porque no nos dijiste que ibas a venir al baile con Edward collen

_Ahí no mi pesadilla está por comenzar_ -porque lo desidia en último momento

-y él te invito o tú lo invitaste

-Angie ya deja de agobiar a bella con tus preguntas –bella no dejaba de mirar a todas partes para ver señal de vida de Edward collen el cual todavía no llegaba

_Por favor que hoy no venga solo eso pido…por favor por favor _ pero el sueño dorado de bella se esfumo en ese momento al ver llegar el volvo negro de Edward collen afortunadamente para bella sonó el timbre de entrada a clases

Edward se bajó lo más rápido que pudo pero ya era tarde bella ya se había metido cuando el entro al instituto la busco por todas partes pero no la encontró así que se detuvo en el pasillo de la escuela a pensar por un momento _no bella no voy a permitir que huyas de mi otra vez …déjala en paz es obvio que ella no quiera nada contigo …no es así yo sé que bella sintió algo con ese beso piensa ella va a estar evitándote todo el día pero que idiota soy como lo pude olvidar hoy nos toca laboratorio _

En clase de algebra bella no podía dejar de pensar _que voy a hacer no lo quiero ver…pero oh demonios hoy nos toca laboratorio cálmate bella todo va a estar bien _

Al finalizar la clase la señorita Charlotte la trabajadora social paso a darles un aviso-a todos los estudiantes que el día de hoy les toca laboratorio con la profesora Rachel se les informa que el día de hoy la profesora no se va a poder presentar por causas personales –bella al escuchar esta palabras sentía un respiro de vida de nuevo al saber que no tendría que ver a Edward collen –bueno eso era todo que pase un buen día

Después de salir del salón del profesor Garrett se dirigió Edward al escuchar el aviso se estremeció en su asiento_ maldita sea bella no importa tú vas a estar a mi lado bella se a como sea_

Al finalizar la clase bella salió con Jessica del salón –bella no vienes con nosotros a almorzar –bella se mordió los labios ya que sabía que Edward la iba a buscar y su principal punto iba a ser el comedor

-bella apretó los labios –lo siento Jessica pero no voy a ir al almorzar tengo que ir por unos libros que deje en la oficina del anuario

-está bien bella si te decides ir ya sabes en donde estamos

-si-bella se dio la media vuelta y se fue casi corriendo a la oficina del anuario –

-Edward al salir del salón se fue de inmediato al comedor sabía que ahí la iba a encontrar cuando llego la busco por todas partes pero no la encontró _mi bella nunca te vas a poder esconder de mí _ en ese momento Edward vio a Jessica cual estaba en la barra de comida _Jessica lo más seguro es que ella sepa en donde este _ así que se dirigió hacia ella y la tomo del brazo-Jessica sabes en donde está _mi _ bella

-Jessica al ver aquel adonis que la tomaba del brazo le temblaban las piernas y casi ocasiona que tire la bandeja de alimentos después de todo Jessica no estaba acostumbrada a que Edward le hablara aunque estuvieron trabajando en el anuario casi un mes –si…-carraspeo de los nervios –en la oficina del anuario dijo que se le había olvidado unos libros

_Como no lo pensé antes ella sabía que la estaría buscando si empre tan perspicaz bella –_soltó a Jessica del brazo y salió del comedor sin decir nada

Ángela al ver la escena se acercó a su amiga –Jess que paso que quería Edward

-pregunto si sabía en donde estaba bella

-Y que le dijiste

-que estaba en la oficina del anuario

-Jessica porque presiento que estos dos tienen algo que no nos quieren decir

-no se Ángela…pero ya deja de pensar así- la dos chicas se fueron a sentar sin decirse una palabra –

Edward chocaba con todo el mundo lo único que le importaba era ver a bella

Bella se escondida en la oficina del anuario_ bella tranquila no va a pasar nada _ se tranquilizó por unos cuantos minutos y mejor se puso a leer un libro

Edward al llegar a la puerta de la oficina del anuario tomo el cerrojo de la puerta y antes de abrirla se detuvo a pensar por un momento _no voy a dejar que te alejes de mi bella _cuando abrió la puerta la vio sentada en la mesa leyendo un libro bella al escucharlo entrar se pero de inmediato y tomo sus cosas_ como me encontró …pero claro debió preguntarle a Jessica_

Edward por un momento vio como bella escapaba de él _no bella no vas a escapar de mí no otra vez _

Bella tomo su mochila y se dirigía a la puerta

Cuando ella estaba tomando el cerrojo Edward con su brazo de hierro cerró la puerta de inmediato bella lo volteo a ver –déjame salir Edward

-no bella tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar

-tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar yo ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte así que no hay nada de qué hablar

-claro que si bella porque ahora soy yo el que tiene que hablar-bella intento abrir la puerta pero Edward la volvió a cerrar con su brazo-no vas a salir bella hasta que tú y yo hablemos

-pero yo ya te dije no quiero hablar contigo que acaso mmi bofetada no te dejo las cosas en claro Edward aléjate de mí -para Edward esas palabras eran como mil puñales que atravesaban su alma _no bella no me digas eso _

-al contrario bella me dejaron más confundido de lo que estaba

-confundido por que

Edward no pudo aguantar la desesperación -¡por ese beso bella que acaso no lo entiendes!- Bella se quedó en silencio por un momento

-fue solo un beso Edward

- ¡con un demonio bella!Cómo puedes decir que fue solo un beso bella o acaso dime que no sentiste nada acaso no sentiste lo que yo sentí bella –su voz era de aflicción -

-Y según tu que sentiste

-todo bella ese beso me hizo darme cuenta que estaba locamente enamorado de ti desde el primer día que te vi en aquella barranca –bella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando lo que Edward collen le estaba diciendo así que intento salir de ese lugar pero el brezo inminente de Edward collen le volvió a cerrar la puerta-te dije que no salías hasta que termináramos de hablar -su voz era seca –

-deja me salir Edward o grito

-grita todo lo que quieras bella pero no vas a salir de aquí

-Edward entiende ya no hay nada mas de que hablar

Dime bella –se le acercó hasta arrinconarla-que no significo para ti nada ese beso

Bella lo miro a los ojos _como te puedo decir lo que sentí si ni yo misma lo puedo explicar_ –no quiero seguir hablando de esto –Edward al escuchar la respuesta de bella la tomo del brazo y salió con ella de la oficina del anuario bella intento soltarse de aquel brazo que la arrastraba afuera de la oficina del anuario

-Edward suéltame…adonde me llevas suéltame –salieron al estacionamiento del instituto bella solo podía mirar aquel adonis y sin darse cuenta se encontraba adentrada en el bosque Edward soltó a bella del brazo –necesito que me digas la verdad sin que salgas huyendo de mi

-ya te dije

-¡mientes!

-no Edward no miento –bella vio al chico desesperado al escuchar las respuestas que ella le daba -

Edward miro a bella y la arrincono en una piedra – no soy lector de mentes y mucho menos de almas pero mírame a los ojos bella –bella en ese momento se volteó no quería verlo – ¡mírame!- lo dijo con una voz de estruendo y a bella no le quedó más remedio que verlo –y dime que no sentiste nada con ese beso…que solo fue un beso insignificante

_No puedo…no puedo vamos bella tu' sabes que todo esa indiferencia y lejanía que le mostrabas es solo un reflejo de que estas irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward collen desde el primer día…no yo no puedo estar enamorada de el no puedo…oh por favor no estas enamorada de Edward o más bien es que temes a estar enamorada de el de estar bajo el encanto de aquel hombre de hermosos ojos verdes pero mientras le sigas negando una respuesta lo estás lastimando –_rodo una lagrima por la mejilla de bella

_Edward mírala no te das cuenta de que no habla por miedo a lastimarte de la verdad… del hecho de que ella no siente lo mismo por ti su silencio habla por ella -_está bien…creo que ya se tu respuesta –su voz se quebraba al hablar –te prometo que me alejare de ti y que todo será como si yo nunca hubiera existido…ya no volveré a molestarte más- Edward dio media vuelta para emprender su partida dejando a bella en estado de shock

_Maldición bella todo por callar lo que sientes…ahora ya conseguiste lo que tanto querías que él se alejara de ti no es verdad no… _no_ puedo hacerle esto –_le he hecho mucho daño a la gente que quiero –Edward al escuchar la voz de bella se detuvo –pero ya no más…querías mi respuesta –bella no pudo evitar el llanto –tengo miedo ni si quiera yo misma puedo explicar…lo que siento

Edward se dio la media vuelta para así' ver de frente a bella -miedo a que bella

-a enamorarme…enamorarme de ti –Edward al escuchar la respuesta de bella se le detuvo el corazón-

-¿porque?

-porque ya no quiero salir lastimada…y a que llegue un momento en que este perdidamente enamorada de ti y que de repente tú te artes de mí y te vallas

-eso nunca va a pasar-se acercó a ella y la tomo por el contorno de su rostro-bella…porque yo siempre voy a estar aquí contigo y no voy a permitir que te hagan daño porque se-puso su mano derecha sobre el corazón de bella - lo frágil que es tu corazón y no sería capaz de lastimarlo

-es enserio todo lo que dijiste en la oficina del anuario…sobre lo que sientes por mí

-nunca había estado más seguro de algo en mi vida –lo dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas cristalinas de bella –

Bella al escuchar a Edward se dio cuenta que su amor que dice sentir por ella era verdad _vamos bella…piensa quien más se hubiera atrevido a arriesgar su vida para salvarte de morir ahogada…quien se preocuparía por ti como un loco demente que más pruebas quieres para creer en el _así que bella sin pensarlo más se abalanzó sobre él lo tomo del cuello y lo beso Edward al ver la reacción de bella la tomo de la cintura y le correspondió a ese beso en el cual parresia sellarse una pasión de fuego que solo los verdaderos amantes pueden entender

**Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo **

**Abrazos de oso para todas **

**Atte. Violet White **


	14. un amor tan confuso

**Los personajes le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mi**

Capitulo catorce

**Un amor tan confuso **

Bella se encontraba en medio del espeso bosque atrapada por aquel beso tan apasionante de aquellos labios fríos de Edward collen_ esto no está pasando debe de ser un sueño pero si lo es no me quiero despertar…pero no ¡claro que no es un sueño! _ Dijo Edward para sus adentro

_Esto no puede estar pasando…esto solo ocurre en los cuentos de hadas…pero este es mi cuento de hadas _

Cuando se separaron de aquel beso bella no podía dejar de mirar eso ojos verdes-ahora si estoy segura sobre lo que siento por ti

-¿y qué es lo que sientes por mi bella?-Edward lo decía sin apartar la mirada de bella –

-está todo muy claro…de hecho todo estuvo muy claro desde el primer día que te vi...dime quien más se hubiera arriesgado a saltar al precipicio para salvarme de morir y sin ni siquiera conocerme-Edward solo sonreía tímidamente al escuchar a bella – y cuando te volví a ver yo solo te alejaba con todas mis estupideces que te decía

-estupideces cuales me merecía... porque yo te juzgue mal bella sin ni siquiera conocerte me comporte como un verdadero idiota contigo además…-bella no lo dejo terminar

-bella puso un dedo sobre su boca-shuuu no digas más esa es la razón por la cual te amo _no puede ser se lo dije_ -Edward al escuchar la respuesta de bella se quedó en shock –porque a pesar de todo lo que hice y dije para alejarte tú siempre estuviese a mi lado...así que ya no tengo dudas te amo Edward…sé que soy una hipócrita…porque yo siempre me quejaba de que me trataras como las demás chicas que mueren por ti y termine siendo una más de ellas

-no digas eso…tú no eres como las demás…tú eres diferente

-porque lo dices

_Bella te dijo que te ama obviamente es diferente porque yo la amo con locura_ –porque yo te amo a ti bella y no a otra chica…por eso eres diferente porque tú eres mi bella –bella no podía creer lo que aquel chico de cabello cobrizo e hipnotizan tés ojos verdes le estuviera declarando su amor

-no quiero salir lastimada…no quiero-Edward se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla tiernamente

-escúchame bella –lo decía sin despega su mirada de la de ella –yo jamás…jamás te lastimaría

-me lo… prometes –lo decía mientras hacía hipos como niña pequeña

-te lo prometo-Edward al ver a bella no pudo más y estampo sus labios con los de ella pero esta vez fue un vezo casto lleno de ternura y amor que sentían el uno por el otro al separarse ambos se vieron a los ojos –te amo –dijo Edward

-y yo a ti –dijo bella –Edward tomo a bella de la mano y la llevo hasta el prado ahí se recostaron viéndose el uno con el otro

_Ganaste la batalle de bella en su corazón…ella me ama de en verdad me ama ahora que pasara cuando se enteren de su noviazgo _dijo Edward para sus adentros mientras sonreía bella noto la acción de Edward-de que te ríes tanto -lo dijo mientras enmarcaba una ceja

-estas preparada para las miradas…y las preguntas eufóricas de Jessica

_Demonios como no lo pensé antes ahora que voy a hacer…oculta tu noviazgo ¡claro que no!… no puedo ocultar mi noviazgo seria como si me avergonzara de lo que hice y Edward no se merece eso _bella irracionalmente se comenzó a morder los labios síntoma cual quería decir que estaba nerviosa –no…no había pensado en las miradas

-no te preocupes bella que yo no te dejare sola siempre estaré contigo para salvarte-lo dijo mientras sonreía

Bella sabia a lo que se refería y era aquel día en el cual ella intento quitarse la vida al principio lo recordó con dolor pero después pensó que gracias a ese día conoció a la persona de la cual estaría perdidamente enamorada-lo sé –respondió bella mientras le plantaba un beso húmedo en la mejilla Edward al ver la acción de bella la abrazo pegándola por completa a él dándole un beso en la frente mientras le decía

-tú siempre serás mi bella…mi bella pero no tan frágil

-si…yo siempre seré tu bella –se quedaron en silencio por un rato hasta que Edward lo rompió

-me preguntaba Isabella si tú tienes novio-lo decía mientras enmarcaba una ceja-

_Quiere que se lo confirme no es verdad-_si

-y se puede saber quién es el afortunado…al tenerte a ti como novia 

_Siempre tan arrogante…sabes perfectamente que eres tú –_es alguien que es arrogante...cree que tiene a todas la chicas a sus pies…a excepción a una –a Edward al escuchar hizo un gesto de dolor poniéndose la mano en el corazón –a veces es intimidante pero no lo suficiente como para mí – bella mentía y esto lo sabía Edward perfectamente así que se volteó para ponerse en sima de bella sosteniendo su peso en sus brazos para no dejarse caer en sima de ella y lastimarla

-y se puede saber ¿quién es?-lo decía sin despegar su mirada de bella

_Lo está haciendo para intimidarme…claro con ese gran ego de que nada se te niega _–es un secreto-respondió mientras se mordía los labios

-entonces me piensas dejar con la intriga –lo decía mientras se acercaba más a bella quedando casi rosando sus labios

Bella no podía sentirse intimidada por Edward collen teniéndolo tan cerca de ella –si…que me piensas hacer un interrogatorio hasta que te diga quien es

-si es necesario –lo decía cerca de su oído mientras se alejaba de ella –entonces vas a tener que sufrir las consecuencias –se puso de rodillas y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

-ya Edward suéltame-lo decía mientras lo intentaba alejar con sus frágiles manos sin parar de reír

-Te dije que sufrirías las consecuencias…así que dime –Edward no dejaba de sonreír al escuchar la risa de bella

-nunca te lo diré-lo decía mientras chillaba de la risa –Edward al ver que bella no rendía se volvió a poner sobre ella colocando sus manos a lado para sostener su peso

-no me piensas decir quien es –hizo un puchero como niño de cinco años cuando no consigue lo que quiere

-eso es trampa… ante esa carita quien te negaría algo… pero tengo que decirte quien es o si no me seguirás torturando con esa carita ¿no es verdad?

-si es verdad

-siempre consigues lo que quieres no es cierto collen -Edward solo asintió haciendo una sonrisa sínica –bueno tengo al mejor novio del mundo y ese eres tú-bella se levantó poniendo sus brazos atrás de ella para así poder besar a Edward apasionadamente mientras jugaba con su alborotado cabello cuidadosamente dejo la punta de su lengua presionara su labio liso y el suspiro su dulce aliento soplo frio sobre el rostro de bella él se estremeció la falta de aire así que se separaron el volvió a buscar sus labios pero esta vez fue un beso casto lleno de ternura al separarse Edward miro a bella –te amo

-yo también te amo –Edward se quitó de encima de bella para volverse a acostar a su lado y abrazarla con ternura y comenzaron a hablar sin parar bella y Edward ya no entraron a clases se quedaron en el prado sin contar las horas bella le conto parte de su niñez que vivió con rene en Phoenix mientras que Edward solo escuchaba hablar a bella y cuando ella le preguntaba cosas a él cambiaba de tema ya que él no le gustaba hablar mucho de su familia sin darse cuenta bella miro el reloj y ya iban a dar las cinco –Charlie me va a matar – lo dijo en un susurro bella se levantó y tomo su mochila lo más rápido que pudo mientras que Edward solo la miraba

-que ocurre bella –lo dijo mientras fruncía el ceño

-me tengo que ir…ya es tarde y Charlie debe de estarse pregunto en donde estoy

-no te preocupes yo te llevo –lo dijo mientras se levantaba y la tomaba del brazo

-no... No te preocupes mi camioneta está en el estacionamiento de la escuela…me tengo que ir –lo decía mientras miraba el reloj que traía puesto en su muñeca derecha- planto un beso en los labios de Edward –te amo

-y yo más –dijo fueron los dos juntos hasta el estacionamiento en el cual se encontraba su camioneta

Bella saco las llaves de su camioneta i cuando se subió a su camioneta bajo el vidrio y Edward se recargo sus brazos en el -te veré mañana -lo decía mientras acariciaba su cabello mientras que bella solo asintió bella arranco la camioneta Edward solo no quitaba la vista de la camioneta en la cual iba la mujer él amaba y pudo ver como se perdía en la carretera sin darse cuenta soltó un suspiro y se subió en su volvo para dirigirse a su casa

Bella durante todo el camino no podía dejar de pensar en Edward _esto no me puede estar pasando Edward collen mi novio…no esto solo pasa en los cuentos de hadas…pero este es mi cuento de hadas _

Al llegar a casa pudo ver a Charlie sentado en el comedor con un vaso con agua con el ceño fruncido lanzándole a bella una mirada de enojo _lo que me esperaba _dijo bella para sus adentros –lo siento no… medí cuenta de la hora -lo dijo bella mientras dejaba su mochila caer al suelo de la cocina

-en donde estuviste bella-lo dijo de espaldas

_Miente bella Charlie todavía no puede saber lo de Edward_-cerro los ojos e inhalo profundo ya que no era muy de su agrado mentir y mucho menos a Charlie –estuve con Jessica y Angie fuimos a Portan geles Jessica quería comprar un vestido y quería saber…que opinábamos sobre el… y no te pude avisar porque mi celular se quedó sin batería _ es lo único que es verdad mi celular se quedó sin batería _pensó bella 

-me da gusto bella…que convivas más con las chicas

Cerro los ojos y torció la boca –estoy muy cansada Charlie me quiero ir a acostar a mi recamara

-está bien bella no quieres… nada de comer

-no gracias no tengo mucha hambre

_A mí no me engañas tú tienes algo que no me quieres decir espero que no sea nada grabe _pensó Charlie

Edward al llegar a su casa no podía dejar de pensar en bella_ estoy soñando…nunca me imaginé que bella terminara siendo mi novia… ¡bendito sea ese baile! _ _Demonios Aliece me va a matar por no haberle llamado para contarle sobre el baile_

Se fue hacia el teléfono de la sala y marco rápido el número

-hola-contesto la voz chillona i alegre de Alice collen

-Alice no sabes el gusto que me da escucharte –decía Edward alegre

-hasta que te acuerdas de llamarme estuve esperando tu llamada todo el fin de semana-la voz de Alice era de reproche

-lo se Alice y lo siento…se me olvido por completo

-que te ocurre–Alice era muy persuasiva y pudo darse cuenta que algo tenia de diferente la voz de su hermano-Edward todo está bien que paso en el baile le gusto el ramillete

_De maravilla se podría decir _–si todo está bien y sobre el baile le encanto el ramillete que le regale

Pobre chica de seguro tuvo que aguantar tus pisotones -Alice no pudo evitar reír

_No…no la pise pero si la besa y recibí una bofetada de respuesta –_no Alice no la pise

-¡Edward Anthony collen! Me quieres decir que es lo que te ocurre…porque tú tienes algo que no me quieres decir –cuando Alice deis el nombre completo de Edward era que dé en verdad estaba molesta

_Demonios se dio cuenta…que hago miente si se entera ara un escándalo en la familia _–Edward frunció el ceño-no Alice de que me hablas a mí no me ocurre nada son puras alucinaciones tuyas

-A mí no me engañas e conozco perfectamente… y sé que algo ocurre-lo decía molesta -

-ya te dije que no _tan solo estoy como un loco enamorado de Isabella Swan _me pasa nada

-está bien Edward… me duele el hecho de que no me tengas la confianza suficiente para contarme lo que te pasa

-Edward apretaba los labios fruncía el ceño mientras que cerraba los ojos ya que no le gustaba escuchar a Alice así se le rompía el corazón _sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto _ dijo el para sus adentros Alice estaba a punto de colgar –está bien Alice te diré lo que me pasa

Alice sonreía tras el teléfono _siempre funciona _pensaba ella –dime que es lo que te pasa entonces Edward

-solo promete no decirle a nadie…por favor

-si Edward te lo prometo… que acaso no confías en mi… ya dime lo que te pasa

-la chica… la chica que invite al baile

-¿ella que?

-se llama bella y la bese en el baile de graduación –lo dijo rápido

_Lo que pensaba es otra más de sus diversiones _ -tú nunca vas a cambiar… no es verdad Edward

-sé que estás pensando que solo estoy con ella para divertirme _me voy a arrepentir de esto después _ pero no con ella es diferente… porque estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella -lo dijo lo más rápido posible mientras que Alice al otro lado de la línea se tuvo que sostener del sillón de la sala para no caerse

_Nunca me imaginé vivir para escuchar esas palabras Edward collen mi hermano enamorado… no lo puedo creer…no lo puedo creer _–Alice tuvo que ponerse una mano en la boca para no gritar de la emoción de escuchar a su hermano así –cuéntame todo con detalles… como es que paso

-bueno lo único… que te puedo decir es de que ya es mi novia

-pero dime una cosa… ella siente lo mismo que tu

_No me había puesto a pensare en eso… y si ella no siente lo mismo que yo no como puedo pensar eso ella ya me lo dijo que me ama así que no puedo dudar de sus sentimientos-_si y de eso estoy 100 porciento seguro –Alice al escucharlo se quedó sin aliento 

-y ella como es…dime ya que no puedo ver a mi nueva cuñada al menos me la puedo imaginar

-es-lo dijo casi suspirando –la persona más dulce del mundo tiene ojos color chocolate y largo y sedoso cabello castaño y me tiene vuelto loco de amor –Alice no pudo evitar hacer un grito de alegría al escuchar a su hermano

-ahora ya me dieron más ganas de conocer a la chica que te tiene vuelto loco… la familia cuando se entere estará feliz

-¡NO! recuerda prometiste no decir

-no entiendo porque querer ocultar tu noviazgo

-solo…no digas nada

-Está bien… pero sígueme contando más de ella

-ahí Alice –lo dijo divertido-me tengo que ir tengo cosas que hacer _la verdad es que por mí me quedaba hablando de mi bella todo el día _

-no nada de ''que ya me voy ''me tienes que seguir contando de bella

-ya te conté demasiado no crees _la verdad es que no me alcanzaría el día para decirte todo sobre ella _además ya me tengo que ir

-no te atrevas a colgarme Edward

-a dios ya me tengo que ir me saludas a la familia te quiero te cuidas… y por favor no le digas a nadie de lo que hablamos

-Edward… -no la dejo terminar y colgó –Edward sabía que Alice iba a tomar venganza en primera porque no le platico más de bella y en segunda por colgarle ya que a ella nunca le gusto que le dijeran las cosas a medias

-me las vas a pagar Edward

_Pobre de Jasper no entiendo cómo es que aguanta a mi loca y atolondrada hermana _ pensó Edward

**¿Cómo será la venganza de Alice hacia Edward?**

**Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo abrazos de oso para todas **

**Atte. Violet White **


	15. noviazgo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía**

**Noviazgo**

Capitulo quince 

Bella al entrar a su recamara se recostó en su cama viendo al techo _esto no me puede estar pasando…es algo irreal Edward mi novio quien o diría el chico que al principio odiaba un poco termina siendo la persona por la cual estoy enamorada _ pensaba bella y comenzó a buscar el cargador de su celular lo conecto y encendió su celular puedo ver en la pantalla que tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Jacob y un mensaje de voz del el mismo. Bella se dispuso a escucharlo

_Niña me has tenido muy abandonado estos últimos días…que acaso te piensas olvidar de tu mejor amigo que le devolvió la vida a tu camioneta por favor bella llámame_

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el mensaje –ti enes razón ´´te he abandonado'' como tú dices Jacob –lo dio en un susurro enmarcando una sonrisa así que salió de recamara y al bajar las escaleras tomo sus llaves de su camioneta las cuales estaban en la mesa

-a dónde vas bella- pregunto Charlie

-voy a ver a Jake…regreso temprano

-está bien

Bella salió de su casa se subió a su camioneta y emprendió marcha hacia la casa de Jacob al llegar la recibió con una gran sonrisa-hola bells hasta que por fin vienes a visitarme –lo decía mientras la abrazaba

-lo sé pero…pero no había tenido tiempo

-qué te pasa bella…te noto algo diferente

_No te p puedo decir jake no aun _–nada solo vine a verte porque dices que te tengo ´´abandonado ´´

-y bastante –lo decía mientras se ponía una mano en el corazón y hacia un gesto de drama de telenovela

-lo dices… como si nunca te viniera a ver –lo decía mientras reía al ver la expresión de Jacob

-te parece si entramos al taller tengo que terminar de arreglar unas motos aparte no tarda en comenzar a llover

-si… no quiero distraerte con tu trabajo

-para nada bella tu solo me alegras el día –bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Al entrar al taller bella se sentó en un banco-y dime bella como estuvo tu baile con collen

_Fue un baile forzado un chico se intentó propasar con migo Edward lo golpeo y luego el me beso por lo cual ahora él y yo somos novios _ -bien… aunque más bien estuvimos charlando… ya que yo tengo dos pies izquierdos por lo cual el baile no es lo mío-lo decía mientras negaba con la cabeza mientras Jacob solo reía-y tu Jacob que has hecho estos últimos días

-trabajar y hablar por teléfono con mi padre y mi hermana leah –las últimas palabras las decía melancólicamente

-los extrañas no es verdad jake

-un poco… en especial a mi madre –lo decía melancólico

-se lo que se siente perder a una madre… y más cuando sientes que se murió por tu culpa

-a que te refieres bella

-recuerdas que en una ocasión te dije que mi madre se había muerto-Jacob solo asintió con la cabeza

-nunca me dijiste de que se murió

-ella… ella se murió en una trágico accidente tratando de escalar una montaña el arnés que ella traía puesto se rompió y no pudieron hacer nada para salvarla –lo decía mientras intentaba contener el llanto

-pero entonces porque dices que fue tu culpa

-porque esa mañana mi mama me insistió que fuera con ella… pero yo no quise porque no era muy de emociones fuertes como ella y entonces Rene había decidido quedarse y no ir porque no me quería dejar sola pero yo le dije que no que fuera con Phil mi padrastro y se divirtiera y esa noche Charlie recibió una llamada informándole que rene había muerto-bella no pudo más y comenzó a llorar Jacob al verla no pudo más y la abrazo

-no llores bella…no me gusta verte así

-pero es que tú no entiendes Jacob-lo decía mientras hacía hipos como niña pequeña -yo pude a ver impedido la muerte de mi madre diciéndole que no fuera… de hecho trate de suicidarme en esta barranca Jacob-al escuchar a bella se separó de aquel abrazo

-como que intentas hacer semejante estupidez-Jacob tan solo en pensar que bella hubiese podido morir ahogada le daban escalofríos

-era la única manera de curar el dolor que sentía –Jacob la volvió a abrazar

-si se pude saber… que fue lo que impidió que te aventaras –bella en ese momento recordó aquel joven de cabello cobrizo y de hermosos ojos color jade

-ya no… no quiero seguir hablando de eso

-está bien bella…pero quiero que sepas que siempre vas a tener mi apoyo

-lo se jake y por eso eres el único que lo sabe –cambiaron de tema y platicaron casi toda la tarde de autos motos y la escuela eran las 7:00 en punto de la noche cuando bella miro el reloj así que se despidió de Jacob ya que manejar de noche por el la carretera y el bosque era peligroso

-creo que ya me tengo que ir…ya atardeció y le dije a Charlie que llegaría temprano

-está bien bells… te veré mañana

-ya veremos –se despidieron con un abrazo

Jacob hizo un puchero –está bien maña vendré después de clases

-lo prometes

-Lo prometo

Bella se subió a su camioneta y emprendió su partida al llegar a casa de Charlie se subió a su cuarto se puso la pijama no pudo dormir en toda la noche de tan solo pensar en que pasaría mañana las miradas los murmullos _ tranquila bella recuerda que no estarás sola que Edward estará siempre contigo_- siempre –dijo en un murmullo. A la mañana siguiente bella se levantó se vistió como de costumbre se puso unos jeans, blusa blanca de manga larga con botones al frente desayuno algo ligero se fue al bachillerato sin dejar de pensar que iba a pasar

Edward contaba las horas para ver a bella _por Dios Edward compórtate parece como si no hubieras visto a bella en unos mil años _ pensó Edward cuando llego al estacionamiento de la escuela pudo ver que todavía no había llegado bella así que se quedó adentro de su lujoso auto esperando a ver en qué momento entraba la camioneta de bella

Bella estaciono su crisler cerca de un árbol tomo su mochila y antes de bajarse vio a Edward collen que le abría la puerta de su camioneta-no es correcto que no le abran la puerta del auto a una dama- bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que todas las miradas se voltearon hacia ellos dos así que intento bajarse lo más rápido posible

-gracias -selo dijo al bajarse

Edward pasó su brazo por encima del pequeño hombro de bella ocasionando que se sonrojara más ya que comenzaron las miradas y los murmullos sobre ellos dos

_Pero qué demonios hace bella abrazada de collen _

Cuando se encontraron en medio del estacionamiento sin esperar más Edward estampo sus labios sobre los de bella ocasionando las miradas de envidia y celos de las chicas hacia bella por a verles quitado al ´´chico de sus sueños´´ y fue así que empezaron los comentarios al ver el beso de aquellos

-te lo dije jess que ellos dos tenía algo que no nos querían contar –dijo Ángela

-te juro que si no hubiera visto con mis propios ojos no lo podría creer

-bella con el encantador y guapo Edward collen –dijo María una de las más admiradoras de Edward

-de seguro solo esta con ella para divertirse un rato

Cuando se separaron de aquel beso bella lo miro a los ojos y comenzó a morderse los labios ya que ya no se podía poner más roja de lo que estaba –porque me besaste –pregunto bella en un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que el escuchara

-para demostrarles a todos que tú eres mi-lo dijo en un susurro mientras sonreía gentilmente

Bella le dio un ligero puñetazo mientras seguían caminando hasta la entrada del bachillerato-auch –dijo Edward

-disfrutas verme sonrojar no es verdad –Edward no pudo evitar sonreír a lo que decía bella

-no me gusta tu sonrojo me gusta todo de ti –en ese momento sonó la campana de clases

-ya basta de halagos collen pagaras por lo del estacionamiento demás ya sonó la campana tenemos clase

-pero no quiero entrar… quiero quedarme contigo –lo decía mientras hacia un puchero

-ni aunque me hagas esa carita tú tienes clase de geometría y yo de economía te veré en la hora del almuerzo

-pero falta mucho como poder sobrevivir sin ti –se acercó a ella y la pego a él poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura

-Edward es enserio se nos va a ser tarde para entrar a clases –se separó de él lográndose soltar de aquel amarre tomándolo de la mano para dirigirlo al salón

-ya collen deja de hacer berrinche y compórtate como niño grande-Edward al ver que bella se alejaba la tomo de la mano acercándose a ella hasta rosar casi sus labios el intento besarla pero bella fue más rápida y se separó de el – te dije que me las pagarías por lo del estacionamiento –lo decía mientras se alejaba de ocasionando que Edward comenzara a hacer un berrinche como un niño al cual se le niega que le compren su juguete .Bella lo miro de reojo y al ver la acción de Edward bella comenzó a reír –inmaduro

-te escuche –lo dijo mientras enmarcaba su sonrisa tan particular

-ya lo se

En el salón de clases bella solo quería que se abriera la tierra y se la tragara viva ya que no podía con las miradas de las chicas ocasionando que bella se mordiera los labios frenéticamente y así paso en todas las clases hasta en la hora del almuerzo se encontró a Jessica que la invitaba a sentarse con ellos bella acepto al llegar a la cafetería bella se encontraba en la barra de alimentos sin esperárselo sintió como unos brazos la tomaban de la cintura un aliento helado le susurraba al oído ocasionando que a bella se le erizara la piel –ya disfrutaste tu venganza

-porque lo dices –mientras torcía la boca en señal de duda

-Edward que do de frente a bella y recargo sus brazos en la barra de alimentos dejando a bella acorralada –porque te aprovechaste de que hoy no nos toca ninguna clase juntos no es verdad –lo decía con esa voz de seductor tan particular de él .Acercándose más a bella para darle un beso el cual bella acepto pero esta vez fue un beso casto

-eres raro –dijo bella al separase de el mientras que Edward solo sonreía -Jessica y los chicos no están esperando

-entonces voy contigo… recuerda que prometí no dejarte sola –al llegar a la mesa Jessica los miraba sorprendidos mientras que Ángela como siempre no pudo evitar sus comentarios

-pero miren quien llego… si es el señor y la señora collen –lo decía con sarcasmo mientras que bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y Edward que hiciera sus particular sonrisa

-hola chicos –saludo bella mientras ponía su bandeja en la silla

-hola bella cuando pensabas decirnos lo tuyo con collen-dijo Jessica

_Y aquí vamos con la preguntas de Jessica _ pensó bella -ya podemos dejar ese tema a un lado –dijo Mike en forma de reproche dándose cuenta de esto Ángela ocasionando una mirada de enojo hacia Mike ya que ella conocía perfectamente a su chico y sabia cuando estaba enojado y más cuando otras personas tienen lo que él no

_Gracias_ _Mike _ pensó bella-y que les parece si vamos este fin de semana a la reservación la push -cambio de tema Erick

-me parece bien… podemos ir a surfear… tú qué opinas Ángela

-para mi está bien lo decía sin despegar la vista de bella

-y ustedes dos tortolos que opinan –dijo Mike

-no lo sé… qué opinas tu Edward -dijo bella mientras miraba a Edward cual se encontraba a lado de ella

-yo voy a donde tu vayas –respondió Edward mientras se acercaba a bella para darle un beso

-oh por Dios… no hagan eso aquí –dijo Jessica mientras le aventaba una papa frita ocasionando que bella se sonrojara mientras que Edward reía

**Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo el siguiente estará mejor **

**Abrazos de oso para todas **

**Atte. Violet White**


	16. promesa bajo la lluvia

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía **

Capitulo dieciséis

**Promesa bajo la lluvia **

Se pasaron toda la hora del almuerzo platicando sobre temas de la escuela y que cada vez la comida de la cafetería ere peor reprochaba Mike .Las horas de clase se pasaron rápido al igual que los días y Edward y bella iban seguido al prado ya que para ellos se había convertido en ´´su lugar especial´´ y sin darse cuenta ya solo faltaban dos días para que Edward y bella se fueran de excursión con los chicos al a playa la Push. Por un momento bella se había olvidado de que tenía que ir a ver a Jake –lo siento chico pero ya me tengo que ir… había olvidado que tenía cosas que hacer

-está bien bella te veremos mañana –dijo Jessica mientras que bella asentía con la cabeza

Bella se encontraba a lado de la puerta de su camioneta sacando sus llaves cuando ella abrió la puerta un brazo la cerro bella volteo asustada –me asustaste

–Que… pensabas irte sin despedirte de mí-lo decía mientras enmarcaba una ceja

-no lo siento –lo decía mientras negaba con la cabeza –es solo que tengo cosas pendientes

-qué cosas… son más importantes que tú y yo

-me quede de ver con Jacob un amigo

-si lo recuerdo el novio falso –bella se sonrojo al recordar uno de sus intento por alejar a Edward de ella. Mientras que Edward se acercaba a ella hasta quedar su nariz cerca de la de ella –entonces prefieres irte con Jacob a que estar conmigo_ y aquí van de nuevo los celos Edward_… porque yo tenía pensado que nos fuéramos toda la tarde tu y yo a portan geles –lo dijo con su muy común voz de seductor con la cual sabía perfectamente que intimidaba a bella y conseguía lo que quería

_Que no te intimide bella tu eres fuerte _ –conmigo no funcionan ese tipo de chantajes Edward

-NO… –lo decía mientras en marcaba Una ceja y ponía una sonrisa sínica .Se acercó más a bella para darle un beso el cual ella le correspondió con una pasión que podrían a ver pendido fuego al bosque y no se habrían dado cuenta. Sus bocas se movían en sincronía como si fuera un baile erótico cuando se separaron bella lo miro a los ojos

_Bella piénsalo dos veces prefieres ir a platicar con Jacob y evitar que haya más besos como ese… piénsalo muy bien bella _–siempre consigues lo que quieres… no es verdad

-siempre –lo decía haciendo una mueca arrogante -… y ya que aceptaste venir prometo traerte temprano… pero nos iremos en mi auto

-pero mi camioneta quien se la va a llevar

-porque no le dices a Jessica… tengo entendido que su auto está descompuesto

-le preguntare y veré que me dice –bella se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Jessica

-Jess quisiera pedirte un favor

-dime bella-respondió con voz amable

-quisiera saber… si te podrías llevar mi camioneta a tu casa y yo pasaría por ella esta misma tarde

-adivinare saldrás con collen no… es cierto -bella solo se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza-está bien yo me la llevo solo dame las llaves

-gracias Jessica eres la mejor-bella se abalanzo sobre Jessica para darle un fuerte abrazo

-lo sé-lo dijo con voz de arrogancia –pero creo que ya debas de irte si no quieres llegar tarde a tu sita con Edward -bella se separó de aquel abrazo y solo asintió con la cabeza a lo que había dicho dándose media vuelta para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Edward

-todo está bien

-si… Jessica levara su camioneta a su casa y quede que esta tarde pasaría por ella

-entonces ya podemos irnos –bella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras que Edward la dirigía hasta su auto para abrirle la puerta

-cuando ambos se encontraban adentro del auto Edward encendió el motor para emprender su partida. Cuando iban a mitad del camino bella no podía dejar de golpear el piso del auto con su pie Edward se dio cuenta de lo que hacía bella-si sigues así terminara por hacer un agujero

-lo siento –respondió tímidamente

-que es lo que ocurre bella _que no es tan obvio lo que le pasa… la obligaste a que dejara a Jacob para cumplir uno de tus caprichos… que mal por el_ _entonces _

-nada es solo que… olvídalo no es nada

-te arrepientes de a ver venido

-no… porque lo estaría

-porque cualquiera que te viera pensaría que hubieras preferido… irte con Jacob a estar conmigo-lo dijo en forma de reproche

-no entiendo porque me dices esto _está celoso… _estas celoso

-claro que no _estoy que muero de celos… _no sé de donde sacas semejante estupidez

- entonces porque te pones así

-porque no me gusta tu amiguito Jacob-lo dijo mientras apretaba el volante con gran fuerza ocasionado que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos mientras tenía el ceño fruncido

-entonces ahora debo pedirte permiso para escoger mis amistades escúchate hablar Edward halas como un masoquista… cuando tú tienes a media escuela babeando por ti –respondió el forma de reproche

-creo que ahora la que está celosa es otra… y creo que lo mejor es que te lleve a tu casa

-en eso estoy de acuerdo –bella se volteó de lado de la ventana para no tener que ver a Edward mientras que el giro el volante para dar media vuelta de regreso

_Pero quien se cree que es para prohibirme ver a Jacob si el tan solo ha sido un buen amigo _

_Si me quisiera tanto como ella dice se alejaría de el sin pensarlo dos veces _

A mitad de camino de regreso se comenzaron a escuchar grandes truenos i ver relámpagos era obvio que iba a ser un día típico lluvioso de Forks y era verdad porque a los cinco minutos comenzó a llover fuertemente lo cual hizo que los vidrios del auto de Edward se empañaran ya cada vez comenzaba a llover más fuerte ocasionando que Edward orillara su auto en la carretera dándose cuenta bella de esto

-porque te detienes –pregunto bella sin voltear a verlo

-porque están empañando los vidrios y cada vez está comenzado a llover más fuerte… y es peligroso manejar en carretera así

-sabes que esta lluvia va a durar todo el día… y no querrás quedarte aquí todo el día-respondió secamente aun sin mirarlo

-tienes razón –encendió otra vez el auto y tomo una desviación de camino dándose cuenta bella de esto

-que haces… en donde estamos –pregunto bella al ver las escaleras del porche de una casa blanca con algunos detalles de madera y con grandes ventanales

-no quería quedarte en medio de la carretera todo el día y no tuve más remedio que traerte a mi casa o a la casa de verano de mis padres a decir verdad-respondió sínicamente mientras abría su puerta para bajarse y abrir la puerta de bella pero ella fue más rápida y se bajó antes cubriéndose con la capucha de su suéter

Edward abrió la puerta de la casa dejando entrar a bella

_Definitivamente Charlie me va a matar _pensó bella

_Date cuenta de lo que provocas con tus celos lo único que logras es herirla con tu desconfianza y si sigues así la vas a terminar perdiendo_

Bella se encontraba de espaldas hacia Edward cuando sintió como una mano la tomaba del brazo –tu y yo tenemos que hablar

-pero yo no tengo ganas de hablar contigo-sin darse cuenta Bella se encontraba en el hombro de Edward cargada como si fuera un costal de papas intento bajarse al ver que estaban saliendo de la casa aun cuando parecía que se estaba cayendo el cielo a pedazos-Edward que haces bájame – la bajo de su hombro con cuidado a mitad del enorme jardín de la entrada –¡pero que haces nos vamos mojar!

-bella… perdóname soy un idiota por desconfiar así de ti

-es absurdo que tu sientas celos de Jacob… yo ya te lo he dicho y si tú no confías en mi-lo decía mientras temblaba de frio

-precisamente por eso soy un idiota… por no confiar en ti además por faltar a la promesa que te hice

-es mejor que entremos a la casa si no te quieres enfermar

-¡me da igual si me enfermo o no!-lo dijo gritando –lo único que me importa eres tu bella que no entiendes… y no quiero perderte-se acercó a bella hasta quedar como a diez centímetros de distancia de ella -…no quiero

-tu nunca me vas a perder me escuchaste… nunca mi corazón es tuyo y de nadie más -lo dijo mientras comenzaban a salir lagrimas cristalinas de sus cuencas color chocolate

Edward a l ver que bella comenzaba a llorar acuno su rostro entre sus manos- sabes que no me gusta verte llorar y mucho menos por mi culpa _ella me entrega su corazón y yo que es lo que hago con el… lastimarla con mi estúpidos celos _ -la pego a él para abrazarla fuertemente mientras besaba su cabellera castaña mojada. Cuando se separaron bella y Edward se miraron a los ojos-perdóname –dijo Edward

-yo no tengo nada que perdonarte-bella se acercó y lo tomo por su cuello y estrecharon sus bocas en un afán casi febril no era deseo en absoluto bella jugaba con su cabella mientras que Edward puso ambos brazos en la cintura de bella al separase bella lo miro a los ojos como si pareciera que pudieran ver dentro de su alma atreves de ellos-siempre estaré contigo tu nunca me vas a perder

-lo prometes

-lo prometo-y volvieron a estrellar sus labios pero esta vez fue un beso casto pero lleno de amor y pasión Edward se puso tenso por falta de aire obligándolos a que se separaran pero no sin dejar de abrazarse -creo que… debemos entrar a la casa sino quieres terminar enfermo –bella se separó de aquel abrazo mientras subía el tercer escalón del porche de la casa una mano la toma por el brazo derecho

-a donde crees que vas Isabella Swan –bella solo hiso una mueca interrogativa

-tenemos que entrar Edward –dijo bella señalando la casa

-no te dejare ir hasta que me prometas que el siguiente fin de semana lo pasaras conmigo

-no lo sé –lo decía mientras se bajaba del escalón

-entonces que tengo que hacer para que aceptes –Edward se acercó para darle un beso a bella con los cuales él sabía que iba a conseguir lo que quería bella le correspondió el beso –dime ahora tu respuesta

_No flaquees bella… ante el encanto de sus besos _–necesitaras más que eso para convencerme

-así-lo dijo mientras enarcaba una ceja

Edward comenzó a darle besos castos a bella esparciéndolos por todo su rostro como si formara un camino hasta llegar a sus labios-te voy a estar besando todo el día así hasta que me digas que si

-está bien acepto –lo decía mientras comenzaba a temblar de frio- es mejor que entremos-paso su brazo por encima de los delgados hombros de bella mientras la dirigía a la casa

-siempre consigues lo que quieres

-siempre –lo decía mientras hacia una mueca arrogante ocasionando que bella le diera un puñetazo en el hombro-auch eso duele… pero bueno ya basta de golpes te traeré algo para que te seques –bella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras Edward subía de inmediato las escaleras de la sala –bella si quieres enciende el televisor o ve a la cocina si tienes hambre come lo que quieras

-está bien –bella se sentía incomoda dentro de esa enorme casa no puedo creer que todo esto sea para una sola persona bella se dirijo a la cocina y encendió la cafetera para el café de Edward y comenzó a buscar bolsitas de té para que ella se hiciera un té y miel para el café de Edward hasta que después de mucho buscar los encontró mientras que la vaporear comenzaba a hacer un Extraño sonido mientras Salía humo bella tomo un trapo para servirlo en una taza de cerámica color azul turquesa espero a que se enfriara un poco ya que no quería que su novio se quemara mientras tanto bella abrió la bolsita de té de manzanilla y la puso a hervir en un recipiente igual que el anterior el café de Edward estaba menos caliente y bella tomo la miel y coloco dos cucharadas de miel al igual que el suyo –bella puso las dos tazas a lado de ella mientras contemplaba el paisaje lluvioso a través dela ventana de la cocina _nunca me imaginé que terminaría conociendo su casa de esta forma _

Mientras que Edward seguía en el piso de arriba buscando con que secarse ya que no quería que bella se enfermara por su culpa así que entro al baño y saco dos toallas de color blanco una para él y la otra para ella

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo **

**El siguiente estar mejor **

**Abrazos de oso para todas **

**Atte. Violet White **


End file.
